


留在你身邊

by boywonder611



Series: 已完結 [1]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 注意：半AU、Wilson是狗、人物OOC、時間線在House血栓沒多久之後、沒有Dr. Wilson。關於狗狗的東西、性格，不完全正確，請不要照著文裡的方式嘗試，現實是有落差的。每篇少少的。
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 已完結 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186574
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一。

那是在一個很冷的下雪天，白茫茫的雪紛飛的飄了下來，降落在大地上，是一個很美的畫面，可是這是House在發生血栓之後渡過的第一個冬天，他疼的要死，完全沒有心情欣賞，只是拄著拐杖小心翼翼的一步一步走在結冰的路上，原本很順利，他都已經想好要回家，好好泡個熱水澡暖和一下身子了，結果在準備踏上階梯的時候，卻因為分神以至於犯了不該犯的錯，踩空了一階、滑一跤。

House的腦袋在摔跤的過程中閃了許多念頭，第一個就是，該死的，他的熱水澡要泡湯了，熱水澡要泡湯了，呵呵，是笑話欸，接著House就閉上眼準備迎接倒在地上的疼痛，碰，嗯？沒有預想之中那麼痛，他似乎壓在一個東西上面了？

House有些艱難的起起身，身下也有一股力量在幫助他站起來，因為自己不屑帶手套，所以在找東西使力站起來的時候，輕易的就碰到身下的東西。

毛茸茸的、超高的體溫、還有跳的很快的脈搏。

House小心的站起來之後，回頭看，剛剛被他壓在身下的東西也跟著爬起來，是一隻普通的德國狼犬，常被警察徵用為警犬的那種狗，被他當成肉墊了，House四周掃了一下，沒看到其他什麼人，說實在的，他剛才也完全沒看出這隻狗從哪冒出來的，就待在他身後被他壓扁了。

那隻狗現在坐的挺標準的，尾巴輕輕搖了搖，應該沒受傷，正盯著他看，House跟牠對到一下眼，棕色眼珠子啊…蠻搭的，和牠點點頭示意當作感謝，就開了門走進去。

****  
House進門後，打開暖爐，脫掉大衣，身上才打了一個顫抖，慢半拍的感受到外面到底有多冷，但老實說，沒帶手套的手已經凍僵了，他走進浴室裡把水龍頭調到最高溫，手放在上面稍微蒸一下熱氣，直到手的溫度回溫，才打開另外一個冷水的水龍頭，讓浴缸裡水的溫度中和一下。

他走到浴室外，讓水繼續流，到廚房弄點吃的東西，隨意咬了幾口，然後他走到窗邊把窗簾撥開一點看，外面的雪依然下的很大，沒什麼人在外面活動，他又瞄了瞄，也沒看到那黑色混合咖啡色的東西，大概是他的主人把牠帶回家了吧。

House走回浴室裡，蒸氣已經充滿整間浴室，暖烘烘的，手先探入水裡試試水溫，確認沒問題後，他脫去衣服，小心的抓著剛裝沒多久的扶手踏入浴缸裡，坐好最舒適的位置時，他嘆了一口氣，手摸摸最近正在熟悉大腿萎縮的肌肉，放鬆了緊繃的身體，閉上眼往後靠著浴缸邊緣，腦中浮現剛剛見過的棕色眼睛。

謝謝你。


	2. Chapter 2

二。

隔天早上House走出門的時候，發現前一天那隻狗正在跟著其他路過的路人身邊，淡淡的走在他們後面，沒有真的湊上前嗅聞，或是討東西，牠聽到開門聲，轉過去看了一下，發現是House，牠的尾巴又輕輕的搖了搖，轉回身面對著House，也沒特別走上去，直到House走下第一步階梯的時候，才緩緩的從馬路對面走到House身邊。 

牠都維持不遠不近的距離，謹慎的走在House旁邊，像是隨時注意他會不會又突然滑倒了，陪House走到車子那邊，確保House進了車、揮揮手把牠趕走後牠才離開，這是House跟牠唯一的互動，應該說是狗狗對House單方面的互動，因為House也不會餵牠食物，不會特別跟牠說話，也不會一直摸牠，頂多偶爾對牠點點頭，擺擺手，除此之外，他也沒有對那隻狗比較好，就是跌在牠身上一次，那隻狗卻因此認定他似的。 

就連House下班後回到家，停好車，那隻狗又會默默的出現，跟在House身邊陪他走進家門，House心情還過的去時會瞇眼著笑著對他點頭，不然就只是普通的點個頭示意而已。 

House想，那隻狗可能真的沒有主人，這麼冷的天氣也不知道那天牠跑到哪裡躲著了，不過對他而言，牠就只是一隻流浪狗，很好心的流浪狗。 

House在房間無聊的時候，會開著窗簾看外面，常常看到那隻狗有陪著老弱婦孺的習慣，只要經過的是老弱婦孺，牠都會不遠不近的跟著，不過總有些例外，那就是當House出門的時候，不管那隻狗正跟在誰身後，牠都會優先跑來House這裡。 

那隻狗似乎也沒在翻垃圾桶，不常對人搖尾巴，卻很得人緣，很多人經過常常會給牠食物吃，明明牠的態度總讓人覺得不遠也不近，你要摸牠，牠會給你摸，也不會因此特別欣喜什麼的，不過牠會對House露出傻笑，也會對他搖尾巴，House常常覺得那隻狗有病，大概是個被虐狂，自己待牠的態度不算友好，雖然也沒到差，但是跟其他人比起來，House搞不懂牠纏著自己幹嘛。 

但這樣每天短短的路程，有牠陪伴的日子，也過了一陣子。 

*****  
｢汪汪汪汪汪汪！｣ 

House是被一陣狗叫聲還有騷動吵醒的，他聽到有人說，｢站住！別讓牠跑了！｣ House警覺起來，馬上坐起身，三兩步奔到窗戶那邊看窗外，該死，是補狗大隊的。 

他隨便拿了一件大衣，拄著拐杖就衝到外面，他到外面的時候看到那隻狗已經被抓起來了，不再有一開始的反抗，安分的讓他們把牠綁起來，｢等等、等等！｣ House急著大喊，那隻狗看到House只是慢慢的搖了一下尾巴，像是跟他打招呼，褐色眼眸裡並沒有像其他狗常有的祈求、害怕或恐懼什麼的，他甚至還看出那隻狗的眼裡在看到他的時候出現一種不該有的愉悅。 

補狗大隊的人不高興的轉過來看是誰妨礙他們補狗，｢那隻狗是我的。｣ House說。 

那隻狗就像有靈性的聽到這句話之後又搖了幾下尾巴，要不是牠的嘴剛剛被套上了狗嘴套，他敢保證那隻狗現在甚至會吐出舌頭像是在笑那樣，｢那隻狗是我的。｣ House又說了一次。 

補狗人員皺起了眉，｢我們接到通知說這隻狗最近都在這條路上跟在別人身後，像是沒主人的，已經有一段時間了，而且牠也沒項圈。｣ 

｢呃… 你知道的，狗嘛，有時候不喜歡被束縛住，而且我想做實驗看看，如果有一隻流浪狗在外面，你們補狗大隊的會什麼時候接到通知來補狗。｣ House運用他最擅長的虎爛，表情很正經的說完一堆屁話。 

補狗大隊的人員滿臉不相信的樣子，｢有人會在大冬天的把自己的狗放在家門外？ 你知道我們也可以說你虐狗把牠安置到其他地方吧？｣ 

House腦袋又迅速的轉起來，他剛剛竟然用了最爛的說法，｢其實一開始牠先自己跑出去的，我想說就順便執行我的實驗吧。｣ House繼續面色不改的胡扯。 

補狗人員依然懷疑的表情，｢那你要怎麼證明，這隻狗是你的？｣ 

來了，這個最終極問題！！！ 

House看著那隻狗，那隻狗也認真的看著他，棕色眸子裡滿滿的信任，等著他下第一道命令。 

｢Jimmy，來這裡。｣ 

House說的很順，就連剛想出來的名字就這樣脫口而出，像是已經叫了無數次，而那隻狗，現在叫Jimmy了，輕輕甩開已經沒在拉著牠的補狗人員小跑的到House身邊繞著House幾圈，又是標準坐姿坐下來，抬頭看著House，House彎下身幫牠把狗嘴套解了開，Jimmy就露出剛剛House所想過的那種吐出舌頭的傻笑，House隨意摸了一下牠的頭，一人一狗默契十足，像是串通好的那樣，他把手上的嘴套拿給補狗人員，｢怎樣？這樣可以證明沒？｣ 

補狗人員撇撇嘴，丟下一句，｢記得給牠套上項圈。｣ 就跟其他隊員說可以離開了。 

House轉頭跟Jimmy說，｢我不欠你了啊。｣ 

Jimmy又露出那種蠢笑容，House嘆了一口氣，｢我在幹嘛，走吧，進來。｣ 向Jimmy招了個手打開門，讓牠進去，大概是被牠的眼神吧。 

充滿信任，像是全世界牠的眼裡只有他一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

三。

進門之後，Jimmy沒有搶先走在House前面，只是等著House進來，棕色眼睛又再看他了，牠幾乎隨時隨地都在看著他，House走了幾步牠就跟在旁邊走了幾步，House停下腳步瞪著牠，｢你以後上廁所只能在那邊上，House指了指廁所的位置，不準亂咬東西，其他東西隨便你，不然就把你丟給補狗大隊。｣ 

Jimmy這時候竟然裝作可憐了嗚嗚幾聲，要知道，牠之前在外面的時候，基本上沒發出過什麼聲音，｢還有不準裝可憐！｣ House補充的說，Jimmy馬上就閉嘴，不開心的哼一聲。 

House看到牠的模樣偷偷笑了起來，他還以為這隻狗是單純的乖乖牌，沒想到現在看起來其實也有脾氣的嘛。 

House走到廚房弄點東西給自己吃，Jimmy跟在House後面到了廚房，在他弄東西的時候，乖乖的等著，結果當House把手中的東西用完之後，竟然是往自己的嘴巴塞，完全沒有有給Jimmy的意思，Jimmy看到這幕，抬手搔搔House的褲管，House看了看手中的食物，把兩塊綠綠的東西丟到地上，很壞的笑起來，Jimmy瞪著那兩塊綠綠的東西，很怨念的看著House，可憐巴巴的舔地上那兩塊綠綠的東西，那個東西叫，青椒。 

Jimmy小口小口的把那兩塊不好吃的青椒吃完之後，一塊咬沒幾口的三明治丟在牠旁邊，Jimmy抬頭看一下House，House已經背著牠走向客廳了，Jimmy又低下頭吃著House剩下的食物，等牠把東西解決了，慢慢的走到沙發那，窩在House的腳邊趴下來。 

之後，House每天白天要出去時，Jimmy都會跟到門邊，House說，因為牠沒有項圈，所以不能出門。Jimmy聽到後精神懨懨，可憐的搔搔門，House都當作沒看到的就出門了，回家的時候，Jimmy會在門口等House。 

Jimmy很乖，不會亂咬東西，可是牠那麼大隻，每天卻被困在家裡面，House看著牠都覺得怪可憐的，因為這就像現在他的腳那樣，被困住了，哪裡都不能去。 

******  
House不是會買狗食的人，應該說他覺得買狗食根本會要他的命，拜託，他現在有一條腿的大腿肌肉是萎縮的，還在習慣這件事，叫他抱著一大袋狗食，可能沒走幾步路就倒了吧，但有另外一個東西，他可以輕輕鬆鬆拿在手上。 

House打開221B的門，一個黑色混合咖啡色的東西緩緩的走過來蹭了他一下，House隨意摸一下，就走到客廳沙發上坐著，Jimmy也慢慢的跟在House後面，然後趴在House腳邊，｢ 嘿，Jimmy，上來。｣ Jimmy抬頭看著House就看到他拍拍自己兩腿中間空出來的沙發位置，牠把兩個前腳搭上去，正面的看著House，House大力摸著牠的毛，邊摸邊講，｢ Good boy！｣ ，拿起放在旁邊，剛剛帶回來的東西。 

｢這個，｣ House把一片圓圓亮亮，中間又刻著字的東西給牠看，｢這上面寫 

Jimmy House  
221B

其實也不用寫的太清楚嘛，反正那些人只是想看你有沒有項圈而已。｣ House邊說邊給牠看，幫牠把項圈套起來，｢我不會跟你說你屬於我，因為你怎麼看都是有主人的，不過在此之前，你想要先暫住在這邊，我就勉強接受吧。｣ House的藍眼睛有些笑著瞇起來的看著褐色眼眸，又大力的在牠的毛上面順了幾下。 

Jimmy沒有露出往常的傻笑，只是認真盯著House，出乎House意外的，突然有個帶有濕氣又熱熱的東西舔上他的臉頰，還舔不只一下，牠的尾巴搖的頻率也比平常高一點，House急忙用手把牠的嘴擋掉，｢下去，Jimmy，下去。｣ Jimmy乖乖的回到地面上，有些期待的看著House，結果House故意的說，｢ Bad dog! Bad dog!! ｣ Jimmy無辜的嗚咽幾聲，｢不準裝可憐！｣ House說，Jimmy又不開心的哼一聲，House一如既往的偷偷笑一下。 

他打開電視開始看，Jimmy卻反常的不像之前窩在他的腳邊，而是跳上沙發，在他的另外一邊趴下來，很自動的把頭放在沒受傷的那條腿上靠著，｢嘖，你小子。｣ House嘴上碎碎念卻還是把手放到那傢伙的頭上摸了摸，｢我的沙發如果被你弄壞你打算怎麼陪我。｣ 

就這樣湊合著，一人一狗的同居生活正式開始。 

****  
後來白天，House去上班的時候，都讓Jimmy跟著他一起出門，等他上了車之後，Jimmy就在外面遊晃一整天；House回來的時候，Jimmy會在老位子等House，在和House一起進家門。 

｢學精明點，不要老是跟在別人身後，讓人又叫補狗大隊的來抓你，要換點路線，也可以躲起來，噢，最重要的是，如果我回來的時候沒有看到你，我就自己進門了啊。｣ 

House是這樣跟Jimmy說的，但有一次Jimmy不小心走太遠，回來的時候發現House已經回到家了，牠有些不安的在家門外一直轉，眼巴巴的看著緊閉的窗簾，當牠看到窗簾撥開時露出的人影時，尾巴馬上搖了幾下，結果裡面的人毫不領情的又把窗簾關起來了。 

Jimmy只好到對向道趴著盯著窗簾看，不知道過了多久，大門突然打開來了，裡面的人向外面那個揮了一下手，Jimmy馬上跑過去，蹭了一下他，和他打招呼，就跑進門了，家裡的溫度很暖和，很舒適，Jimmy到House難得開起來的火爐邊窩著，等牠覺得自己被烤的暖呼呼時，牠又跑回House身邊趴著。 

這就是他們一起渡過的冬天。


	4. Chapter 4

四。

House起床的時候覺得背部那邊很溫暖，他翻過身拍到一個東西的身上，又是毛茸茸的，House嘆口氣，｢下去，下去！｣ 他推推Jimmy，Jimmy的尾巴故意掃過他當作沒聽到，不過當House一坐起身的時候，Jimmy就從床上跳下去了，House揉揉頭髮，走到廚房弄點Jimmy的食物，也用點自己的食物，邊吃邊看著Jimmy吃東西，若有所思的樣子。 

吃完了，House整理整理打開門走出去，Jimmy在他旁邊跟著出去，一起走到House的車那裡，Jimmy像往常的看著House上車之後就準備離開，但是今天House沒有打開自己的駕駛座，而是把後座的門打開，Jimmy愣愣的看一下他，House招了一下手，｢上來吧。｣ 

Jimmy緩緩的跳上車，House也慢吞吞的坐上駕駛座，發現Jimmy已經從後座鑽到副駕駛座了，House也沒管牠，只是把副駕駛座的窗戶打開通風，Jimmy就像一般的狗狗一樣探頭在窗戶邊，吹著風。 

一進醫院之後.... 

｢House，你不能帶狗來醫院，這是誰的狗？！！｣ 

果然帶一隻狗太招搖了嗎？House看著眼前誇張的大罵的Cuddy，跟Jimmy兩個無辜的對視一下，House低下頭跟Jimmy說，｢Jimmy，可怕的巫婆要把你趕走了，快點，去咬她！｣ Jimmy很配合的縮下身，做出攻擊姿勢，對著Cuddy微微的低吼幾聲。 

Cuddy見狀縮了一下，但看到House笑的得意的表情，馬上又開始大罵了，｢這到底是哪來的狗？！！牠甚至都沒有被繩子綁住，這樣會造成醫院的病人恐慌！｣ 

House不理會Cuddy的大罵，只是先摸摸Jimmy的頭說，｢Good boy、good boy！｣ 才驕傲的跟Cuddy說，｢隆重介紹，Jimmy House，目前是我的狗。｣ 

Cuddy插起腰來，大聲喊著，｢警衛！！｣ 

House匆忙的補充，｢牠不會造成別人的恐慌，｣ Cuddy點一下頭，不屑的聽著，就聽到House接著講，｢只要能造成你的恐慌就行了。｣ 

旁邊的那隻狗還很配合的跟著House笑一下，Cuddy嘆氣的扶著額頭，又大聲喊，｢警衛！！！｣ 

｢等等等等，牠和我一起去門診，這樣行沒？｣ 

Cuddy有些懷疑的看著House，｢門診？你主動去門診？｣ 

｢ 對，我主動去門診，世界末日快來了，你趕快去收拾收拾逃難去吧。｣ House推推Cuddy，自己轉身走向門診的方向，比一個手勢要Jimmy跟上來。 

*****   
｢你喜歡狗嗎？｣ House開口問進來的門診A病患。 

｢還蠻喜歡的？｣ A病患回。 

House拍拍躲在後面的Jimmy要牠出來，然後拿一隻狗梳子給A病患，｢那幫牠梳個半小時唄。｣ 

A病患呆呆的拿著狗梳子，看著House又看看眼前的大狗，｢什麼？｣ 

｢牠很安全不會咬人，｣ House補充，｢等你梳完了叫我。｣ 

這個A病患很狀況外的幫Jimmy梳了半小時的毛，又陪House看了二十分鐘的小電視，而House只用了不到五分鐘幫他會診完，期間House在幫病患會診的時候，Jimmy在旁邊盯著House，看得津津有味。 

***   
B病患進來，House又開口問，｢你喜歡狗嗎？｣ 

｢呃…不太喜歡，我有點過敏。｣ B病患回。 

｢那坐著看小電視吧。｣ House指指旁邊的診療椅讓他坐在上面。 

B病患跟著House一起看小電視，看到一半的時候，House突然開口說，｢你沒有過敏，你說過敏都是你認為自己會過敏，你看那隻狗在你旁邊那麼久了，你連半個噴嚏都沒打，你的上個醫生是庸醫，你可以閃了。｣ House邊說邊跟Jimmy玩，又摸摸Jimmy的頭，牠的尾巴又搖了搖。 

｢可是我不是來看過敏的，｣ B病患看著跟狗玩的House開口說，｢我來是因為我的牙齒在痛。｣ 

House聽到之後翻了一個大白眼，｢那你應該去看牙醫你來這裡幹嘛？ 還是你應該去掛個精神科？ 腦袋有問題。｣ 

****   
C病患一進門，House還沒開口的時候，Jimmy就自動走出來在他身邊嗅聞，House不吭聲的看著，C病患自動的摸著Jimmy，Jimmy也很乖的讓牠摸。 

C病患說了，｢.....我有憂鬱症，前一陣子得了癌症，也不想化療，覺得死了算了。｣ Jimmy聽到這邊很貼心的輕輕碰C病患一下。 

｢那你來門診室幹嘛？你都知道自己的症狀了。｣ 

｢我喜歡這裡的氛圍，不太有活力，很寧靜。｣ 

House沒表示什麼，只是拿著小電視又坐到旁邊開始看，而C病患不斷地一直摸著Jimmy，像是跟牠討安慰或什麼的。 

等C病患摸的過癮了，似乎也過了一段時間，House看著Jimmy說，｢帶你去你應該會挺喜歡的地方吧。｣ Jimmy耳朵動了動，好奇的看著House。 

*****   
House一走出門就看到Cuddy，｢House！！！你為什麼過了兩三個小時才看三個病人？！！！！ 你到底在幹嘛？｣ 

｢做正事啊，媽~~~ 我發現Jimmy很適合去一個地方。｣ 

｢我不想聽你的鬼話。｣ 

｢牠那過多氾濫的同情心，很適合讓牠去會會腫瘤科的病患，雙方都有益，如果你不放心牠，我可以和牠一起去看病人。｣ House誠懇的說。 

｢你不要以為這樣我就忘記你的門診了！｣ Cuddy看著又不理她，自顧自地說話的House。 

｢我時數有到欸。｣ House不滿的說。 

｢但你的病患太少了！！！反正你還欠我很多小時的門診。｣ Cuddy這樣總結，但House和Jimmy已經一起走掉了，｢聽到。｣ House背對著Cuddy回。 

House把Jimmy帶到腫瘤科這邊，Jimmy就像之前還在街上的時期一樣，很得人緣，大家都很喜歡牠，每個病患都喜歡摸摸牠，彷彿摸牠就能得到什麼力量似的，House坐在旁邊，看著如魚得水的Jimmy，那麼受歡迎的樣子，想，也許以後每天都可以帶牠來。


	5. Chapter 5

五。

聖誕節的前夕，平安夜的夜晚，House懶洋洋的在沙發上看著怪獸卡車，旁邊的是最近總愛擠在他身邊的大狗Jimmy，他拿起旁邊的薯片吃，Jimmy一直盯著他的薯片看，他隨意揮一揮，指指放在遠處的狗餅乾說，｢你的在那邊，不要搶我的。｣ Jimmy又無趣的趴回去。 

叩叩叩。 

這種時候竟然會有人來敲他的門？ 大概是傳教士吧，House看看Jimmy，牠已經跳到底下了，感覺有些不安的轉圈圈，House摸一下牠的頭，｢幹嘛？｣ 就站起來慢條斯理的走向門，Jimmy難得的走在他前面不想讓他過去的樣子。 

叩叩叩。 敲門聲持續著。 

｢來了來了。｣ House不耐煩的回應，低頭看一直擋在他前面的Jimmy，｢你擋到我的路了。｣ Jimmy嗚嗚的還是沒想讓開，但House依然走到門邊，打開。 

是一個不認識的女人，House回頭看一下Jimmy，Jimmy卻不知道溜到哪了。 

｢你好，我是Sam，請問你最近養了一隻狗嗎？｣ 眼前的女人氣勢沒有不足，一見面就開門見山的問話，感覺是個女強人，House瞪著她看，｢關你屁事。｣ 

Sam拿出一張照片，裡頭的東西跟Jimmy很像，｢這隻是我的狗，牠前一陣子跑掉了，我問了好久問到這附近的居民說前一陣子有一隻這樣的狗跑來這邊，現在被你養著，我在想會不會就是我的狗。｣ 

｢這種狗每隻都長的一樣，顏色那樣，體型也那樣，甚至眼珠子的顏色也差不多，你要怎麼證明？｣ 

｢我看到牠就知道了。｣ 

House對天嘆一口氣，大聲喊，｢Jimmy，過來！｣ Jimmy又嗚咽幾聲，沮喪的走出來，而旁邊的女人看到牠，馬上就奔跑過去，｢James，好久不見，你怎麼瘦了，他一定都沒好好餵你，來吧，我們回家。｣ 

House不說話了，不要問他為什麼，他就是知道這女人是Jimmy的前主人，不管Jimmy是故意跑出來的還是不是，前主人過來了，尤其是這種女人，House知道他怎麼争一定争不過，他的悲觀主義早就預想過這一天。 

他對那女人假笑一下，又看一下Jimmy，他拍拍Jimmy的頭讓Jimmy看他，Jimmy這時候露出少見的悲傷眼神，House幫牠把在牠脖子上的項圈拿掉，Jimmy更洩氣的低頭，不再看House。 

那女人看到House把項圈拿起來之後，馬上就說，｢謝謝你，讓我在聖誕節的前一晚可以找到James和他相聚，我真的好開心，不打擾了，再見。｣ 

匆忙就離開，像是擔心House隨時要反悔似的，Jimmy在最後被帶走的時候還是抬頭看了一下House，House輕輕和牠點一下頭。 

然後他們兩個就離開了，House關門坐回原本的沙發上，繼續看著還沒看完的怪獸卡車，雖然基本上他已經沒看進去了，只是坐在那邊。 

該死的女人，在聖誕節前夕來帶走他的狗，對，Jimmy House，他的狗，他終於覺得Jimmy是他的狗的時候那女人卻把牠帶走了，甚至還提醒他接下來的聖誕節，得自己一個人過的事實，House從冰箱裡拿出珍藏的酒，一瓶接著一瓶的喝。 

過著一個人孤單的平安夜。


	6. Chapter 6

六。

沒有Jimmy貼在他身後，House早早就醒了，還配著前一天的宿醉，他揉揉自己的臉，走到廁所去，一路上好安靜，平常身邊總會有另外一個呼吸聲在旁邊，或是總有一道視線一直看著他，但現在.... House不再去想這件事，盡量讓自己沒事的去刷牙洗臉弄早餐吃，但他有小心的讓自己沒有多弄一份Jimmy的早餐。 

House到醫院之後，一樣日常調戲Cuddy，聽Cuddy說一堆廢話，看著無聊的人各各互相祝福聖誕快樂，還沒想到接下來要幹嘛，Cuddy又走過來了。 

｢聖誕快樂，House。｣ 

｢我對耶穌沒興趣。｣ 

｢就想聽你這句話，你還記得你欠了很多門診吧？｣ 

｢我忘記了。｣ House的口氣很不好，他的頭還在痛，腿也很痛。 

｢我不管，上次你的病人看太少了，你得把那邊的病人看完才能走。｣ Cuddy指指在門診室前面排隊的病人，完全沒對House憐惜的在聖誕節當天說出惡魔般的話語。 

｢今天是聖誕節。｣ 

｢但你對耶穌又沒興趣。｣ 

｢我的腿很痛。｣ 

｢你的腿每天都在痛，別廢話，快點去。｣ Cuddy今天異常殘忍的對待House，畢竟他們在醫院工作的本來就沒聖誕節可言，況且Cuddy實在很懶得在這種日子還要跟House鬥爭一番，所以說起話來毫不留情。 

｢我的頭也很痛。｣ House靜靜的說這句話。 

｢那你更該早點看完門診早點離開！｣ 然後Cuddy就走掉了。 

House暴躁的走到門診室，反正從昨天晚上開始一切就越看越不順眼。 

*****   
不知道到第幾個病人，House從原本暴躁的心情到後來完全麻木，麻木的看診、麻木的聽著別人也不是那麼真心的祝福，決定還是放鬆一點的和病人一起看小電視，他抬頭看一下門診病患，隨便的說，｢如果你不是馬上就要死掉的話，那就閉嘴來看小電視。｣ 

那人點點頭的坐到House旁邊，但是他沒看小電視，反而盯著House看，｢看電視，不要看我。｣ House的視線直直的對著小電視說。 

病人瞥了一眼小電視，目光又回到House身上，欲言又止，House放棄似的看向他，｢怎樣，你得了什麼性病不敢說，想要快點走？｣ 

｢嗯.....不是，我想要問你，你今天有空嗎？｣ 

House眨眨眼，看著眼前第一次見面的男人，｢呃… 是要付錢的那種？｣ 

眼前的男人很尷尬還臉紅起來，｢不是，不是那種，我只是單純問你，今天聖誕節嘛，我很倒霉的在聖誕節前夕被趕出去了，所以，我現在一個人，想問問有沒有其他人也是一個人，我們可以一起過什麼的。｣ 

｢然後你跑來門診室問？｣ House終於認真打量眼前的男人了，深棕色的頭髮，一雙圓圓的眼珠子，同樣是褐色的，和他之前那隻狗的顏色一樣，皮膚還行，不過看起來比一般男人好，應該有在保養，眉毛.....很粗，倒是挺有喜感的。 

對方聳聳肩，｢聖誕節，又沒什麼地方是開著的了，幾乎只剩下醫院會開，我來這裡問應該挺適合的吧。｣ 

｢喔，那答案是......不行。｣ House這樣回答。 

眼前的男人有點沮喪，｢你有約了？｣ 

｢對。｣ House面不改色的扯謊。 

男人想了想，｢那我可不可以跟你一起？｣ 

｢不可以。｣ House繼續拒絕。 

｢你幾點的約？ 我可以陪你到你跟那人約定的時間。｣ 

｢我有門診要看。｣ House看著棕髮男人，這人簡直厚臉皮跟他有得比，只好隨便用一個爛理由打發他。 

就見那個門診病患自然的站起身走到外面大喊，｢不好意思，這間門診室受到高度感染，有一種很強的病毒會傳染，請不要接近這間門診室，也最好不要接近Dr. House，請去２號門診室或３號，祝大家聖誕節快樂。｣ 

他拍拍衣服輕鬆的走進去，｢好了，解決。｣ 眼睛瞇起來笑著看House，｢現在，你想要去哪裡摸魚嗎？｣ 

House咧嘴笑了起來，噢，他的聖誕節不無聊了。 

****

結果他們後來也沒去哪裡，倒是把醫院晃了遍，躲避Cuddy成為聖誕節最好玩的遊戲，以往House都自己玩，但真的躲掉了也沒多大的成就感。

House帶了初次見面就幫他解放門診這個枷鎖的男人去了儲藏室，跟不知道已經待了多久的打掃人員一起玩牌，那個門診病患在House介紹的時候，說自己叫做James Wilson，House點點頭指著他跟打掃人員說，｢James Wilson，比我還厚臉皮的人。｣

｢我只是想找人陪而已。｣ Wilson在旁邊抗議的說。

｢但沒人會一直約拒絕他的人。｣

｢......因為我只想要你陪。｣ Wilson把話含在嘴裡，House根本沒理會他到底在講什麼東西，繼續動手發牌，｢你甚至都沒什麼籌碼，跟你玩牌真是虧大了。｣

｢不然贏家可以要求任何事？｣ Wilson建議，旁邊的打掃人員不滿的說，｢那是你們兩個玩的，我可不要，我有籌碼。｣ 他晃晃手上的一點小錢。

｢好，就這樣訂了。｣ House說。

*****  
｢哈！我贏了。｣ Wilson小力的握拳歡呼一下，House瞪著他有些不可置信，他引以為傲的玩牌技能竟然被這傢伙破解了，那傢伙現在正在和打掃的收錢，然後笑得很得意的看向他說，｢ 我可以要求任何事。｣

House把牌收一收，不情願的問，｢你要幹嘛？｣

Wilson笑得很神秘，說出來的是，｢我還沒想到，走吧，現在去哪裡？｣

House疑惑的看一下他，感覺他已經決定好要幹嘛了啊？｢去吹風吧。 ｣

｢好啊，給你帶路。｣

House和Wilson走出門的時候，看到Cuddy遠遠的站在他們面前，｢House！！！ 你的門診呢？！！！｣

House和Wilson對視一眼，｢跑！！！｣

Cuddy在後面快走的喊，｢醫院內禁止奔跑！！！｣

｢誰管你。｣ House大喊，然後帶著Wilson穿過走廊，又穿越別人的辦公室，爬過一堆陽臺，像是兩個逃學的少年被教官抓到、在後面緊追的情形，他們兩個最後又回到一間小房間，拼命的大笑。

｢老天，她真的好像發瘋的女巫婆。｣ Wilson喘息的說，又看著House，｢你的腿還好嗎？｣

｢哈哈哈哈哈，你也覺得她像女巫婆嗎？ ｣House回他第一句，忽略第二句問話。

Wilson看著他又問了一次，｢你的腿還好嗎？｣ 

｢腎上腺素，不礙事，別在這種值得慶祝的時候問那麼掃興的話。｣ House也喘息的說，但手還是覆在大腿上用力的揉捏按摩。

Wilson盯著他的動作，｢我覺得可以下班了吧？｣

House瞥了他一眼笑起來，｢有何不可？｣

****  
｢什麼？你身上現在沒錢也沒車？｣ House吃驚的問。

｢我有錢啦，剛剛贏來了的啊，所以你不用擔心我坑你的錢。｣

｢那你現在要去哪裡？｣

｢去你家？｣

｢去我家幹嘛？｣

｢我現在沒家回了啊，昨天被趕走了。｣

｢哈哈哈哈哈哈，終於遇到一個比我還慘的人了，竟然有人在聖誕節前夜被趕走，身上沒錢也沒車，這怎麼回事啊？｣ House幸災樂禍的說。

｢前女友來我住的地方找我，同居人見死不救的讓我跟她走了。｣

｢你不想和你前女友走，幹嘛還要和她走？｣ House一針見血的問出重點。

｢呃…唔..這有點難講。｣ Wilson支支吾吾的，House看了他一眼，｢反正這也不關我的事。｣

｢我們先去超市好了。｣ Wilson突然轉移話題。

｢蛤？｣ 

｢你感覺很會做飯，我們買材料回去做。｣

｢什麼？我看起來像家庭主夫嗎？｣ House很不爽。

｢聖誕大餐，還來得及，快點，贏家要求。｣

｢我又不會做。｣

｢沒關係啦，那我會做。｣

｢喂喂喂～真的還假的。｣ House很懷疑的看著旁邊正在異想天開的Wilson。

｢來啦，今天聖誕節，很多店都沒開，還要找一下。｣

｢不要買啊，那麼麻煩。｣ House不在意的講，搓搓自己的手。

Wilson注意到了，他把自己的手覆蓋在House的手背上，House反射性的抽開，Wilson沒覺得冒犯，只是淡淡的說，｢你的車子在哪裡？我們去車上討論好了。｣ 然後從口袋裡抽出一副手套，｢這個給你。｣ 

｢娘們的東西我不要。｣ House很嫌棄。

｢你都沒在帶手套，手很冰。｣ Wilson很堅持。

｢你也沒帶手套。｣

｢因為我不會冷啊。｣

｢我也不會冷。｣ House說著口裡不一的話。

｢你如果不會冷，手就不會那麼冰了。｣

｢給你。｣ Wilson硬是塞給House，House死死的不想拿，｢你如果不帶的話，我就握你的手。｣ Wilson狡猾的說，還補充一句，｢我不介意握著你的手。｣

House語塞，憤憤的帶起手套，｢我不帶右手。｣

｢沒關係，那另一隻手套別浪費了，走吧，去買材料。｣ Wilson拿過來帶在自己的左手，坐上House的車。

*****  
他們找到一間很萬能的超市，什麼東西都有，很隱密，竟然在聖誕節當天還有開，是Wilson找到的，Wilson說他常常閒晃，有一次就晃到這裡，感覺很特別，沒想到真的有開。

Wilson在裡面忘形的一直買，House壞心的提醒，｢我拿不動哦，這些你要自己拿。｣ Wilson才撇撇嘴把一些東西放回去，不過最後離開的時候，還是提了很多東西，Wilson贏來的錢都不夠付，｢你說過不坑我的錢欸。｣ House抱怨，Wilson只好可憐的又把一些東西退回去。

他們到House家的時候，House只幫忙開門而已，其他的事情完全沒幫，Wilson也沒說什麼，只是把東西抱到House的廚房，他一眼瞥見腳下放著的狗碗，裡面還有一些狗糧在。

｢你有養狗？ ｣ 

｢沒，牠只是暫住的。｣ House看一眼地上的狗碗。

Wilson聽到後看起來有些失落，又看到旁邊放著的一個項圈，他拿起來摸著上面的字問，｢如果牠只是暫住的，為什麼要給牠你的姓？｣

｢這有點難講。｣ House假笑一下，學Wilson之前的話，｢反正牠前主人把牠帶走了。｣ 

｢Jimmy搞不好很傷心，你一點都沒有想爭取牠的意思。｣ House聽到Wilson這樣講皺了一下眉，｢你到底還要不要做大餐？｣ 他的口氣很不好。

原本很活絡的氣氛突然有些緊繃。

Wilson安靜的點點頭，苦笑了一下，｢我好像說錯話了，對不起。｣

｢沒事。｣ House拿出塑膠袋裡面的食物一樣一樣的看，｢你要做什麼東西？｣

｢你想吃什麼？｣ Wilson問。

｢......不會毒死我的都行。｣

｢那蛋包飯吧。｣ Wilson笑著很調皮。

｢你買那麼多東西，結果跟我說聖誕大餐是一個中式的蛋包飯？太寒酸了吧！｣ House大聲抱怨。

｢你說不要毒死你啊，我除了這個之外的東西搞不好都會毒死你，不想要這麼寒酸的話給你做吧，我知道你會。 ｣ 

｢你來備料。｣ House丟出這一句。

｢當然行。｣

****  
他們的晚餐做得很順利，除了最大隻的烤雞有點烤焦了之外，其他一切都很好，把食物拿到客廳的桌上擺的滿滿的，也拿了一些酒，兩個人一起坐到沙發上，House坐在他平常坐的位置上，Wilson坐在平常Jimmy愛霸佔的那個位置。

｢聖誕快樂，House，謝謝你今天陪我。｣Wilson拿酒起來敬House。

｢不客氣啦，厚臉皮的傢伙。｣ House這樣講，卻笑的很開心。

他們兩個邊吃邊講一堆垃圾話，偶爾因為低級的笑點笑得亂七八糟，Wilson坐的離House很近，有些時候他們的腳會撞在一起，但House沒再像先前反射性的躲開，而是會故意輕輕的貼回去，跟Wilson對看一眼兩個人又輕笑一下，沒什麼奇怪的。

晚餐漸漸到了尾聲，House先開口問了。

｢好了，贏家，你到底想要什麼東西呢？｣

Wilson驚訝的看著House，有些意外他竟然會提起一開始的賭注，才靦腆的笑笑，｢沒有，我想要的就是一整天和你在一起而已，這個已經達成了，我也沒想到要要求你什麼。｣

｢真的？什麼都可以哦，讓大爺我Gregory House做任何事的機會，千百年才有一次的機會，你要這樣浪費掉了？｣ House說的很像希望Wilson要求他什麼。

｢那.....你可以讓我住在你這邊一晚嗎？｣ Wilson問。

｢拜託，這才不算要求。｣ House不屑的說，｢當然可以。｣

｢嗯....謝謝，這樣就可以了。 ｣

House的表情又變得很不爽，｢你到底來這裡幹嘛的？｣

｢我說了，我只是想要聖誕節這天有人陪著而已，我沒有家了，所以來你家。｣ Wilson低頭吃著自己盤子裡的東西沒看House。

House聽到之後把盤子丟到桌上，開始胡亂的整理，拿到廚房，然後看到地上的狗碗和項圈也全部一起丟到塑膠袋，Wilson一直看著House的動作直到他把項圈丟到塑膠袋裡的時候急忙的阻止他，｢不要丟掉、不要生氣，我不是說以後就不會找你的意思，我很高興聖誕節這天遇見你，陪你。｣

｢能夠有要求你做任何事的權力我很高興，可是....我不希望我想要求你做的事，是因為"我"要求而做的，我希望....你做這件事是"你"自己想做這件事而做的。｣ Wilson抓著House的手，眼睛對著他認真的說。

House把項圈丟回桌上，｢你要什麼就直接說，不要彆彆扭扭的。｣

Wilson放開House的手，視線轉到旁邊的項圈，又拿起來摸摸，在Jimmy House的House上來回摸的最多次，似乎在從上面得到勇氣。

｢我想要跟你親一個。｣ Wilson憋了好久，總算開口。

｢你想要跟我親一個？｣ House口氣很意外， ｢你不是想讓我出去外面吃屎幹嘛之類的？｣

｢我想跟你親一個，幹嘛叫你出去外面吃屎？｣ Wilson的臉開始漲紅。

｢我不知道啊，大概我的人格告訴我，以往有人要求我幹嘛的時候，絕對不會有想和我親一個這種選項。｣

｢我只是說說，你不要太認真。｣ Wilson搖搖手，又很慌張。

｢你到底要不要？｣ House有點兇的問。

Wilson馬上停下來，乖乖的點點頭說，｢可以嗎？｣

｢可以啊，你想要我閉眼睛嗎？｣ House說，還找一張椅子坐下來。

｢呃…好啊。｣ Wilson又不好意思起來，然後看著眼睛閉起來的House，慢慢的靠過去，一個吻，淺淺的貼上House，很快又退開。

House把眼睛張開看著已經臉紅成一團的Wilson，｢你只是親臉頰幹嘛臉紅成這樣？｣

｢我的臉就容易紅不行嗎！ ｣

｢而且你的親一個竟然只是親臉頰？要我的話就直接這樣了啊。｣ 語閉，House的大手直接把Wilson的頭整個拉過來，對準他的唇吻上去。

手鑽進Wilson的衣服裡面開始上下其手，Wilson很慌亂的掙扎退開， ｢我不是...我沒有..... ｣ Wilson語無倫次的都不知道在說什麼東西。

House沉默了一會兒，Wilson尷尬的看著他， ｢我的嘴裡都是雞腿的味道。｣ House抬頭和他對看一下，兩個人爆笑起來，彷彿剛剛的混亂沒發生過。

｢我想去洗澡睡覺了。｣ Wilson開口。

House說， ｢好。｣

在他們擦肩而過的時候，Wilson還是輕輕搭住House的手，溫暖的說聲， ｢謝謝。｣ 就進去浴室梳洗了。

*****  
House起床的時候覺得背部那邊很溫暖，不會吧？Wilson爬上他的床了嗎？ 他翻過身拍到一個東西的身上，毛茸茸的？ 他坐起來看， ｢Jimmy？你怎麼進來的？下去。｣

Jimmy跳下床轉圈圈要House快點跟上牠的樣子，突然想到Wilson，就跟著Jimmy一起走出去，大喊， ｢Wilson！｣ 走到廚房才看到桌上留了一張紙條，壓在項圈底下。

『House，我突然想到有事情，先離開了，然後我看到你的Jimmy在外面搔門，把牠放進來了，對牠好一點，牠很喜歡你。 

不要擔心，我們會在見面的。

J』


	7. Chapter 7

House看完紙條後又看一下Jimmy，Jimmy整個站起來兩隻前腳搭在桌子邊緣，一直用鼻子湊湊當初被House拿掉的項圈，House盯著紙條上的字，笑了一下，拿起桌上的項圈對Jimmy晃晃，Jimmy馬上乖乖坐好，尾巴卻一直搖啊搖的。House轉身面對Jimmy，咧嘴壞笑一番，把項圈收進口袋，不理Jimmy，Jimmy急忙起身用鼻子去碰碰House的口袋，像是在問他為什麼要把項圈收起來，House敷衍了事的用手摸摸Jimmy的頭，故意曲解Jimmy的意思，只當牠是在討摸摸，Jimmy不開心的別開頭不讓House摸，跑到平常最常趴著的地方悶悶的趴著，找好最舒適的位置之後，視線卻依然習慣的往House那邊看。

House也在看牠，Jimmy馬上轉頭不讓自己看House，眼神又不自覺的飄回去用餘光看，House還是在看著牠，而且帶著得意的笑容，Jimmy很洩氣的噴一口氣，也看著House。

牠太喜歡看著House了。

然後House把昨天被他丟到塑膠袋裡的狗碗拿起來，隨意的沖洗一下之後幫Jimmy放上新飼料，又把Wilson留下的紙條拿起來看，貼在冰箱上，接著他看一下時間，喔，都忘了還要上班了，再看一眼冰箱上的字條之後，House整理整理準備出門，Jimmy跑來他旁邊也準備跟著出門。

House拍拍自己的口袋低頭對著Jimmy說，｢沒項圈不能出門。｣ 就打開門走出去把Jimmy關在家裡。

*****

接連著兩三天都是這樣，項圈也沒幫Jimmy帶回去，House並沒有因為冰箱上的紙條就對Jimmy好一些，不過Jimmy卻絲毫沒有難過的感覺，因為House還是像以前一樣隨便牠，就算牠在House看電視的時候把頭趴在他的腿上，House也沒把牠趕走，偶爾牠會碰碰House的口袋示意House幫牠帶項圈，但House都沒幫牠帶項圈，只露出隱隱約約的得意笑容摸牠幾下，Jimmy會認真的盯著他的表情，趴回去閉上眼睛乖乖的讓他摸。

叩叩叩。

Jimmy聽到這個聲音警覺的坐起來，牠看了下House，House眼睛卻亮起來，彷彿等這一刻等好久了，他站起身走到門口，也招著手要Jimmy和他一起走過來。

House把門打開，不意外的看到那個女人站在他門前，那女人，Jimmy的前主人，Sam，絲毫看都沒看House，在一開門的時候視線就對著Jimmy又準備衝過去抱著，但當她準備行動的時候，House的拐杖檔在Jimmy前面。 

｢嘿嘿嘿，幹嘛幹嘛？會不會太自動了一點。｣ House身體往前了一點護著Jimmy，不讓Sam靠近Jimmy。 ｢你已經知道這是我的狗了，我帶回我的狗，這是正常的吧？｣ Sam瞪著House說。

｢哈！這是你的狗，你的狗卻三番兩次的逃離你，你覺得牠還是你的狗嗎？｣ House譏諷的說，接著他彎下腰來看著Jimmy，｢牠，是我的。｣ 然後從口袋抽出擺在裡面好幾天的項圈，當著Sam的面，挑釁般的重新套在Jimmy的脖子上。

Jimmy在項圈重新回到牠脖子上之後，開心的狂舔House，House擋住牠的嘴趕快站直，對到Sam的視線，表情誇張的說，｢哦！不好意思，我忘記你還在這裡了，不過，我想你也沒必要站在這裡了。｣ 最後一句House的表情很陰沉。

Sam看到House的表情，憤憤的說，｢我會再來的。｣

｢Jimmy~她說她還會再來欸，你說怎麼辦勒。｣ House看著她的背影對著Jimmy說，Jimmy只是搖搖尾巴汪了一聲，畢竟牠最喜歡的項圈已經帶上了，其他的事就以後再說吧。


	8. Chapter 8

他已經快一個星期沒看到Wilson了。 

House瞪著冰箱上那個字條，在想他是不是被耍了，本來想把冰箱上的字條丟到垃圾桶，最後還是決定塞進抽屜裡；Jimmy今天特不聽話，讓他超級不爽，所以他就把Jimmy放在門外，沒讓牠一起去醫院了。 

他很不開心的做門診，算了，做門診這件事他也沒開心過，今天病患又是一個接一個的狀態，House開始心不在焉，直到下一個病患走進來。 

｢你今天有空嗎？｣ 門診病患問。 

House看了一眼來者，哼了一聲的說，｢沒空。｣ 

門診病患走進已經把小電視拿出來的House旁邊，探頭跟他一起看，｢你為什麼總是那麼倒楣的在節日前一天看一堆門診啊？｣ 

House聽到這個問句，轉過頭盯著他，｢那你為什麼那麼奇怪的總是在節日前一天才出現啊？ 如果今天晚上在我家過夜你明天早上是不是又打算留一張字條，直到下個節日才出現？我看看接下來的節日是哪天.....喔，是情人節欸，你接下來打算2/13才出現嗎？｣ House霹靂啪啦像是審問的問Wilson一堆問題。 

Wilson卻傻笑了起來，House瞪著他，不明白笑點在哪裡，然後Wilson說，｢你想和我過情人節。｣ 

House轉回去看著自己的小電視，｢沒有。｣ 

Wilson碰碰House的手臂，｢我也想和你跟你一起過情人節，不過我不會那麼久之後才和你見面。｣ 

｢喔。｣ 

Wilson見House沒打算說其他話，自己講起來了，｢我今天早上去找了我前女友一趟，因為前幾天她又跑來我住的地方找我，我的同居人.....總算出手相救了，｣Wilson像是在回想什麼的笑起來，｢但是我的前女友放話說要再來找麻煩，所以今天早上我直接去找她要她別過來了。｣ 

｢你跟你的同居人是什麼關係？ 你感覺很在乎他啊。｣ House漫不經心的問，｢我看你前幾天沒來八成也是因為你的同居人的關係吧。｣ 

｢嗯，我很在乎他哦。｣ Wilson看著House笑的很溫暖，｢但我和他的關係，跟和你的關係不一樣。｣ 

｢當然當然，因為一個是同居人，一個只是順便的，門在那，趕快回去找你的同居人親熱。｣ House對Wilson溫暖的視線感到很不悅，看著自己在想他的同居人，腳踏兩條船的傢伙。 

Wilson有些不滿的嚷嚷，｢你幹嘛都不聽人把話說完啊？｣ 

｢還有什麼好說的？不就是最簡單的你從你同居人那拿不到的東西，你從我這裡要。｣ 

Wilson又笑起來了，｢好吧，我承認大部分的東西你都說對了，不過，我從沒想過跟我同居人要那種東西。｣ 

｢哪種？｣ 

｢就是這種啊。 ｣ Wilson湊近House在他的臉頰下留下一吻，臉又紅通通的看著House。 

House瞇著眼轉過來看他，｢為什麼你老是親臉頰？｣ 說完就把Wilson拉過來，對準他想了好久的唇吻上去，這次House沒有對他上下其手，他還記得他們是在門診室裡面，不過House的舌頭闖入Wilson的嘴裡了，他拼命的舔他的上顎又用舌頭把每顆牙齒都滑過一遍才罷手，他們分開的時候中間才牽了一條絲，House 又稍微湊近把他舔掉才退開。 

Wilson低著頭微喘著氣，自己又笑了一下， 

｢就說吧。｣ 

｢什麼？｣ 

｢你永遠不用吃我同居人的醋。 ｣ 

｢誰在吃醋？｣ 

Wilson看著House滿臉酸檸檬的表情，湊上去親一口問，｢你要下班了嗎？｣ 

House摸摸自己的嘴巴終於笑起來，｢總算親對地方了。｣ 

*****   
House載Wilson回家的時候，Jimmy沒有在老位置等他，House皺了一下眉，稍微四處看一下。 

Wilson看到House的表情問，｢怎麼了？｣ 

｢Jimmy不在。｣ 

｢噢.....那個...我沒跟你說，早上我有先過來把牠帶走了。｣ Wilson摳摳自己的臉說。 

｢啥？你把牠帶去哪裡？｣ 

｢帶回我家，跟同居人在一起。｣ 

｢你同居人接受？｣ House抿了抿嘴問。 

｢嗯，接受。｣ Wilson瞥了一眼House，｢你生氣了嗎？ 我沒經過你的同意就把Jimmy帶回家了。｣ 

｢沒有，沒關係。｣ House打開自己的家門走進去，Wilson跟在後面把門關起來，一關起來那瞬間House就回過身把他困在門板中間，｢因為這樣我就不用顧慮牠了。｣ 開始吻Wilson，Wilson微笑起來接受House的攻勢，｢我也是這麼打算的。｣ 

House的手再度鑽入Wilson的衣擺裡摸上他的皮膚，｢等等等等。｣ Wilson的手急忙推開House的，｢還等？！！！｣ House很挫敗、滿臉受傷的問。 

｢我們還沒吃飯。｣ Wilson慌張的回，House的眼神像盯著獵物的視線看著Wilson說，｢我正在吃。｣ 

｢不是、不是這種啦，｣ Wilson臉紅紅結巴的回，又比比手錶說，｢現在太早了。｣ 

House不可置信的說，｢我的老天，你看時辰的啊？｣ 

｢沒有、不是、就....太快了。 ｣ 

｢哪裡快？我已經等一個星期了。｣ House聲音沙啞的說。 

｢呃....所以..$%#√¥@※ ? ｣ Wilson講得又小聲又快，House只知道尾音是問號其他都沒聽懂。 

｢什麼？｣ 

｢就是....#@$# ? %&¥£ ? ｣ Wilson後面完全黏在一起，一樣小聲，House還是不知道他在說什麼。 

｢哎～算了，你要吃什麼？｣ House主動退開，揉揉頭髮，往廚房的那邊走。 

*****   
吃飯的時候他們兩個很安靜，只有電視機的聲音，Wilson一邊吃一邊瞄向House，House完全沒看他只是盯著電視看。 

Wilson吃完的時候，House剛好也吃完了，Wilson起身幫House收拾東西，House沒阻攔他，讓他把東西收拾到廚房去，Wilson到廚房後，從口袋裡拿出一個東西盯著，又摸摸上面的字，然後收回口袋，走回客廳，坐在House旁邊。 

他碰碰House的手開口，｢我不是故意要一直拒絕你的。｣ 

｢喔。｣ 

他把碰著House的那隻手，移到House的腿上搭著，｢我不想讓你覺得我很急。｣ 

｢你就像穆斯林一樣碰都不給碰，哪裡急？｣ 

｢我不想要我們都還沒相處過，就直接來了。｣ 

｢....你像個嘰嘰歪歪的小女孩一樣。｣ 

｢要跨年了欸。｣ Wilson又突然轉移話題。 

......照這個速度他可能跨完年還是吃不到。 House腹誹。 

House搓搓自己的臉，在心裡嘆了一口氣，｢那你想要玩電動嗎？｣ 他問。 

｢好啊。｣ 說完之後Wilson很想揍自己一拳，他剛剛竄起的勇氣到哪去了？ House的表情也讓他說不準是不是打算就一直玩電動玩到跨年了。 

****   
沒想到他們真的一路玩到跨年，而且還沒開賭盤，只單純在遊戲上廝殺而已，最後那局打完的時候，才發現已經超過十二點了。 

｢新年快樂，House。 ｣ 

｢新年快樂，跨完年了，你滿意了沒？ 我要去睡覺了。 ｣ 

｢你要去睡覺了？｣ Wilson的尾音飆高，很驚訝，明明是來陪House的，為什麼到後來像是House在陪他一樣？ 

｢嗯。｣ House關上自己的房門獨留Wilson一個人在客廳。 

House躺到床上之後，就聽到他的房門被小力打開，一個重量上來在床的另一邊，House背對著他，當然沒睡著，都感覺的到後面那人欲言又止的感覺了，只是House覺得他有些心累，完全搞不懂那傢伙想幹嘛。 

然後那個人把一隻手放在他的腰上，又不動了。 

｢你在幹嘛？｣ House問。 

｢不想離你太遠。｣ 

躺在另一邊的House心臟突然像是被大火烤過，熱呼呼的，這種太純粹的話，讓他有些不知所措，他知道這傢伙一見面似乎對他就很有好感，他甚至都搞不懂那好感從哪裡來，以為對方只想跟他打完一炮就離開了，卻三番兩次的拒絕又硬要陪在他旁邊，還說出這種簡單卻重擊他心臟的話。 

怎麼可能忍受的了。 

他用手捏捏在他腰上的那隻手，那隻手動了動當作回應，House一個翻身壓在他身上，壞笑了一下，對方看到House這種笑容有點不好意思，卻勾住House的脖子把他拉下來親吻，House微笑著輕啄回去，他撐起自己的身體一點點說，｢你的天時地利人和都好了嗎？不給你反悔了哦。｣ 

Wilson摸摸House的臉，黑暗中笑著凝視著那雙藍眼睛，｢別糗我了，就說我又不是故意拒絕你的，不然我把Jimmy帶走幹嘛？｣ 

House低笑了一聲，｢我不知道啊，小女孩。｣ 終於，他的手貼上Wilson的皮膚，順利的把對方的上衣脫掉。


	9. Chapter 9

House的房間永遠都是昏暗的，早上的時候除非外面的陽光大到能夠從縫隙中鑽進來，不然整個房間都還是灰暗暗的，給人一種冷清的感覺，但現在，有個人貼在House的懷裡，源源不絕的溫度傳過來，呼吸平穩的吐在他的胸口上，House此刻的感覺像是被暖洋洋的太陽照過，他享受難得安寧的片刻，這是少之又少的時光，而他希望能有多一點機會，擁有這種時刻，不是像白雪消逝在手中短暫的握不住。

｢別管你的同居人了，搬過來和我住吧。｣ House的下巴抵在Wilson的頭上輕輕的開口，一隻手從Wilson的後頸順著脊椎輕柔的摸向臀部，在那停留一會兒又往上摸回背部，流連忘返的來回感受掌下的觸感。

胸口的那團東西動了動，頭髮蹭過House的下巴以及胸口，搞的House有些癢癢的，｢ 嗯....｣ Wilson發出的鼻音連帶的House的胸腔產生共鳴，House笑了笑，手移到對方的頭髮上玩了幾下，｢我們可不可以晚點再討論這個問題？｣ House聽到Wilson的回答，臉上的笑容僵住，手也短暫的停頓，剛剛的安寧瞬間被打破，House只覺得自己被一桶冷水澆下，他有些艱難的開口，｢你還是放不下你的同居人？｣ 不著痕跡的退開Wilson一點點。

Wilson彷彿感覺到House的失望，急忙的抬頭看向House，而他看出House眼裡的冷淡，殊不知如果在早個幾秒鐘看House的話，會看到House數也數不盡的柔情在裡面，｢不要拿你和同居人比，你們不一樣，你、你可以相信我。｣ Wilson的眼裡小心翼翼、害怕、期待、帶的是更多的愛戀及愛慕，House困難的把眼神避開乾巴巴的回，｢我怎麼相信你，你愛來就來，愛走就走，我甚至沒有你的聯絡方式，只知道你有一個前女友，一個神秘的同居人，還和一個關係不清的人搞一夜情....｣ House還沒講完繼續譏諷Wilson的話就被打斷， ｢ 你絕對不是一夜情的關係。｣

｢真是謝謝你的抬舉了。｣ House已經離開Wilson坐起身，他的腿這時候強烈的提醒他別忘記它的存在，似乎在和心臟那邊的疼痛比較哪邊更難受。

｢ 不要走。｣ Wilson抓住House的手拉住他，｢我會和我的同居人談看看.....你喜歡Jimmy嗎？｣ Wilson的手依然緊緊的抓著House，突然轉移話題。

House有些不耐，但是沒有甩開Wilson，｢ 喜歡啊。｣ House很坦率迅速的說，Wilson的眼睛亮了一點，｢ 那Jimmy和我呢？ ｣

House把Wilson甩開了，｢ 這什麼爛問題，一個是我的狗，一個是關係不清的人，你覺得我比較喜歡哪個，我只是要你離開你的同居人，跟我在一起，就是二選一而已，有那麼難嗎？｣

Wilson在原地被House甩開後露出一臉為難，House不小心用斜眼看到Wilson的表情，苦澀的說，｢ 只有二選一，如果選不出來，就離開吧。｣ 說完，House直接轉身進入浴室，過沒多久浴室傳來蓮蓬頭噴灑的聲音，Wilson在床上聽著浴室傳來的聲音，默默的撿起床邊的被遺棄的衣服穿起來，在House還沒出來的時候，離開House的家。

*****

House出來的時候已經看出Wilson離開了，這似乎是一個不意外的選擇，Wilson對他的感覺像是煙花綻放那樣來的快也去的快，他看出Wilson對他的喜愛，可是比不上同居人，他對Wilson來說就只是一種碰撞、瞬間的感受，好比說一顆石頭丟到池中引起的漣漪卻又馬上消失不見。

他本來以為今天一整天可以和Wilson膩在家的，結果他現在卻是一個人坐在沙發上看著電視，吃著薯片，嘆了一口氣，新的一年還這麼悶，真是......決定還是出門透透氣。

當他一打開外面的門的時候，就看到Jimmy已經在外面了，｢ 嘿，Buddy。｣ House有精神一點，馬上把牠放進來，｢ 你在外面多久了。｣ House搓一搓Jimmy的皮毛，上面都是雪花，Jimmy卻反常的沒像平常那麼有活力。

House走回剛剛還殘有餘溫的沙發上坐下，拍拍自己兩腳中間的空位要Jimmy的前腳搭上來，Jimmy搭上去後沒有以前的精神奕奕，反而很沮喪的沒看House，House順了順牠的毛，手捏一下牠的耳朵，｢ 幹嘛？你也被Wilson的同居人欺負噢？還是你只是太想我了？｣ House笑嘻嘻的對著Jimmy說。

Jimmy看著笑嘻嘻的House，湊上去舔了一下他的臉頰，有點安撫意味的，House剛剛的笑臉就像一張面具那樣洩下來了，因為他也不開心，就坐在客廳慢慢的摸著Jimmy讓自己感覺沒那麼孤單。

不知道過了多久，大概幾分鐘而已吧，House恍惚的有點沒有時間觀念了，他站起身，一拐一拐的沒用拐杖走到廚房那邊，Jimmy馬上緊緊的跟在他旁邊生怕他跌倒，他走到冰箱旁，一把扯下原本貼在冰箱上Wilson的紙條，對撕再對撕的丟進垃圾桶裡面，Jimmy看到這個畫面有些畏縮了一下，House注意到Jimmy的反應，不在乎的擺擺手，｢ 放心，不會這樣對你。｣ Jimmy聽完卻沒有比較高興的樣子。

*****

｢ Jimmy，你要去醫院嗎？ ｣ 

這幾天Jimmy已經沒有像一開始回來那麼病懨懨的模樣，不過早上還是都不想出門，只是輕輕搖著尾巴目送House離開。

House問Jimmy，Jimmy沒有要跟上的意思，House聳聳肩自己開了門出去，Jimmy會在House離開後跑到窗邊看著他的身影，確定他沒有事的上車後再慢慢走回固定的老位，趴回去，等著House回來。

House到醫院後，本來打算到植物人的病房摸魚一下，結果在走廊上就被Cuddy抓去門診，能怎樣呢，他在心裡翻個白眼。

｢下一位。｣ House滿不在乎的叫。

｢嘖，不會吧，你竟然是醫生？｣ House聽到有點耳熟又尖酸刻薄的聲音，轉身過去。

｢嘖，不會吧，你竟然會生病？病毒怎麼沒被你嚇跑？｣ House輕鬆的反擊回去，看向這一位病人，Wilson的前女友，Sam。

｢你哪裡有問題？舌頭？腦袋？｣ House拿著病例也沒看，隨意的問。

｢你不是醫生嗎？ 什麼都看不出來？真搞不懂James看上你哪邊。｣ House聽到關鍵字有興趣了一點，｢好吧，你哪裡有問題，我幫你看，然後告訴你James看上我哪邊。｣ House終於正面的朝向Sam。

然後Sam撩起衣服給House看，House看了幾眼開口，｢James是被我的動人魅力給吸引的，況且，我給牠很多的自由，哪像你死死的綁住牠。｣ House跩跩的說。

Sam翻了一個白眼，｢我是在說James Wilson，不是在說你的Jimmy。｣ 

House停頓了一下，｢ .......你就是在聖誕節前夕把他從他的同居人手中搶走的前女友？ 你認識他的同居人？｣ 世界那麼小？

｢什麼？什麼同居人？ 我平安夜那天只有去跟你要James，我是說你的Jimmy。｣ Sam有些不解的問

｢呃.....你的狗跟你前男友的名字為什麼一樣？那你之前是怎麼叫的？ 狗James，人James？｣ House覺得荒謬，Wilson的名字竟然和Jimmy一樣？

｢ 唔....Wilson說他對狗過敏，所以James在的時候Wilson都不會出現，Wilson在的時候，James不會出現，但說也奇怪，James卻是Wilson養的，我們第一次見面的時候，Wilson說他有一隻狗叫做James，我那時候還說把你自己的狗跟你取同名你還真夠自戀了，他那時候只是尷尬的笑笑說，James晚點才會到，接著他說他有過敏，可是有不得不養James的理由，就跟我對不起說，只要有James在，他就不會在。｣ 

......其實House有發現這件事，但他沒想過Jimmy竟然其實是Wilson的狗，Wilson怎麼都沒跟他說過？

｢那你跟Wilson在的時候，他有跟你提過什麼同居人嗎？｣ House依然不恥下問，拜託，總得知道同居人是誰，才能把Wilson拐回來啊。

｢到底什麼同居人啊？ 他沒跟我提過啊！｣ Sam開始有些不耐煩，已經說了不知道到底要問幾遍？

House抓抓頭髮，他覺得好像有些地方似乎不大對勁，｢你在平安夜那時候來找我把Jimmy拉走，之後Jimmy是什麼時候不見的。｣ 

｢聖誕節早上不見的，其實我到現在還是無法理解他到底怎麼從我家離開的，要知道，我家的鎖可是有很多層欸，而且也沒有其他玻璃被破壞的樣子。｣ Sam認真覺得是有人到他家把James(狗)偷走的。

｢然後你跑去找Wilson？ 遇到他的同居人？｣ House覺得癥結點似乎在這邊。

｢我沒有去找Wilson！！！ 也沒遇到什麼你說的同居人，到底誰是同居人？你那麼難溝通為什麼Wilson會想跟你在一起？｣ Sam真的要抓狂了。

｢Wilson是什麼時候跑去找你說他想跟我在一起的？｣ House完全忽略Sam要抓狂的表情繼續問，他好像靈感快來了。

｢嘖，跨年前夕12/31，他先說什麼他知道我一直去你那邊找James，要我不要搶James，他現在已經給你養了，又跟我道歉說當初不告而別之類的鳥東西，可是他現在遇到想一直在一起的人，那個人就是你。｣ Sam越講越憤怒。

｢就說了吧，我魅力無窮。｣ House咧齒一笑，｢ 所以說從去年平安夜到跨年期間，只有Wilson找過你，你沒有去找過他？｣ 

｢對啊，James消失的那天，Wilson也沒在出現，我就想說，是不是把James找回來，Wilson就會跟著出現了，的確，他出現了，卻是跟我正式分手。｣ Sam不爽的瞪著House，House卻一副靈感炸開的模樣。

｢哈！因為你太愚蠢了，所以Wilson不願意和你在一起，走吧，你沒病。｣ 

｢那我這裡和這裡怎麼都會紅紅的？！！！｣ Sam指著一開始就已經給House看過的地方。

House擺擺手，｢不就是穿到新衣服所以過敏嗎~ 說明你根本不適合這類的衣服，你可以閃了。｣ House露出一個非常爽、非常得意的笑容。

****

House在Sam走後獨自一人坐在門診室回想Wilson對他說過的話。

『前女友來我住的地方找我，同居人見死不救的讓我跟她走了。』

『Jimmy搞不好很傷心，你一點都沒有想爭取牠的意思。』

『我今天早上去找了我前女友一趟，因為前幾天她又跑來我住的地方找我，我的同居人.....總算出手相救了。』

『嗯，我很在乎他哦，但我和他的關係，跟和你的關係不一樣。』

『當你排除了所有不可能之后，剩下的即便是再不可思議的事情，也是唯一的真相。』

登登登~~Gregory · Holmes · House 出現。

『Jimmy和我你比較喜歡誰？』

House突然閃過最後Wilson問他的問題，當時他的回答......噢，糟糕了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對，沒打錯，這章就完結啦！  
> 但是章節寫十一章的原因是因為還有一篇是番外篇！  
> 我不想要另外開，所以當初設定的時候就直接設成十一章了~  
> 希望你們看得愉快~~！

十 (完結章)

回去的時候，Jimmy在House身旁嗅了嗅，House把牠趕了趕自己就去浴室裡了，從浴室出來時，House難得的裸上半身，坐到沙發上看電視，拍拍旁邊的椅子要Jimmy過來，Jimmy跑去House房間晃了一圈走出來，嘴裡還叼著一個東西，接著他跳到House的旁邊，放在他身上。 

House笑著拎起來，｢一件衣服？Jimmy你好樣的。｣ 就穿了起來，Jimmy盯著House穿起來之後，把頭放在House的腿上，等House平常慵懶的摸牠，結果牠等了好一陣子House都沒反應，Jimmy抬起頭來用前腳碰碰House的大腿，示意他快摸摸自己，House又笑了起來，揉揉牠的頸部，Jimmy讓自己更靠近House一點，找一個更舒服的姿勢趴下來。 

｢你說，不知道Wilson跟他的同居人談的怎樣了，從那之後，他就沒消沒息了。｣ House口氣似乎有點失落的說，Jimmy嗅嗅味道，動動耳朵，歪頭有點疑惑的看著House。 

House把Jimmy的頭轉回去壓到自己未受傷的那條腿上，扯一下牠的耳朵，偷笑了一下，不讓牠看見自己的表情，又低頭和牠講一堆Wilson的事情，明明他們沒見過幾次面，House卻可以講Wilson講的像是認識好久一樣，Jimmy乖乖的趴在House的腿上聽，偶爾幾次牠想要抬起頭來看House，又被他大力的按回去。 

隔天，果不其然的看到Jimmy在騷騷門，House故意打開門衝出去關起來，動作一氣呵成的不讓Jimmy跟上，就聽到Jimmy在裡面委屈的哀號，House又打開門罵，｢不準裝可憐。｣ 口氣柔和的要命，一點都沒在罵的感覺，才比個手勢讓Jimmy跟上，不過Jimmy也只護送House到車上，就自己退開，目送House離開，自己到處悠晃。 

House在門診室等了一天的Wilson也沒等到，回家看到在老位子等他的也不是Wilson，說實話，他有些小小的失望，難不成他錯了嗎？怎麼可能，House馬上打掉自己“錯了”這種荒謬想法，一定是Jimmy也知道這樣太明顯，所以要慢慢磨，他想了想之前觸發Wilson出現的點，嗯....把項圈丟掉？ 同樣的梗不能再用第二次啊，算了，繼續跟Jimmy講Wilson好了，他才不信Wilson不會出現！ 

*****  
House從醫院回家，Jimmy平常待的地方不是Jimmy在那，而是Wilson。 

哈！果然沒錯，Wilson你這小子真夠有耐心的竟然一個星期後才出現，他從一開始講Wilson講到後來不想講了狂喝悶酒，身上發出來的氣息就是悶、悶、悶，Jimmy天天就看著他喝悶酒，怎麼好意思。House盯著Wilson，內心大剌剌的念了一堆。 

Wilson揉揉自己的頭髮，不安的看著House，｢我....對不起，我知道你可能不想要見到我，可是.....｣ ｢你站多久了？｣ House打斷他沒說完的話，｢進來吧。｣ 開了門讓Wilson進去。 

進門之後，他們有一段沉默的尷尬，應該是說Wilson單方面的尷尬，因為他不確定該不該開口再提同居人或者是Jimmy的事，畢竟剛剛想要解釋些什麼的時候，House打斷他了，重新再提起這件事似乎有點奇怪，而且他擔心House又不開心，只能乾巴巴的看著House。 

House整個人呈現的模樣卻是遊刃有餘的，從之前和Sam的談話之後，就已經知道Wilson在想什麼、煩惱什麼，現在他當然樂的看Wilson為自己而困窘不安的樣子。 

室內光線不太亮也不太暗，House自在的走向那烏黑看起來有些老舊但又保養得宜的鋼琴，不去管被晾在一旁的Wilson，鋼琴聲悠悠的打破剛剛奇怪的寂靜，是一首抒情的曲子，和House本人給人的感覺相反，這首曲子毫無攻擊性，像微風輕輕打在臉上一樣舒服，Wilson沒有一開始的拘謹。 

｢不要在那邊傻站著，又不是第一次來。｣ House彈著彈著瞥了一眼Wilson，開口。 

Wilson看了一下四周，除了客廳的沙發和鋼琴前的椅子外，沒有地方有椅子了，Wilson不想去坐沙發，因為這樣他就背對House看不到House的表情，至於鋼琴前的椅子，很明顯的，House坐在那，於是他走向沙發的椅背那邊半坐半站的待著。 

他雙手抱胸，聽著House的表演，但是House卻停了下來，看向他，｢我們那麼久沒見了。｣ 言下之意就是我們都那麼久沒見了，你卻坐在那邊？ 

｢所以呢？｣ Wilson不以為然的問，你這邊又沒什麼椅子，不然要我坐地上？他在心裡回覆。 

｢白痴。｣ House像是聽到了他的內心話，白了他一眼嘟囔，閉上眼睛又彈了起來。 

而後他感覺到有個溫熱的東西靠近他，緊緊的跟他貼在一起，坐在小小的鋼琴椅上，｢如果我的手礙到你了，那可不是我的錯。｣ 旁邊的人語氣淡淡的說，House聽到後，嘴微微上揚，不很在意。 

House彈了一陣子，才把眼睛張開，發現旁邊的那位對著他的手指恍神，｢想摸摸看我的寶貝嗎？｣ House說。 

Wilson臉紅了起來，｢什麼？｣ 瞄了一眼House毫無反應的下面。 

｢我是說這位美人兒，你想到哪裡去了？滿腦子都是色色的幻想可不行哦～｣ House示意一下眼前的鋼琴，嘴裡調戲著Wilson。 

Wilson全身毛孔束起來，為自己剛剛的念頭感到羞恥，｢呃…不用了。｣ Wilson用手摀住自己的臉，他還是覺得太丟臉了，一隻手突然放到他的後頸上搓摸了一下，他把頭抬起來看旁邊摸著他的人，就見House的臉緩緩靠近他，輕笑了一下，吻了他的唇，在他的唇上深深停了好一陣子，像是幫他化解剛剛的困窘，才慢慢的退開一點點，｢我想，我們算打完招呼了。｣ 

Wilson抿抿嘴笑起來，為House的體貼感到暖心，這次由他主動的靠向House的嘴，親一下，｢那再打一次。 ｣ 

House笑咪咪的接受Wilson送上門來的吻，就聽到。 

咕嚕~ 

Wilson的肚子不合時宜的響了出來，House爆笑，｢哈哈哈哈哈，Wilson，你簡直比我更會破壞氣氛，來吧，想吃什麼。｣ House的手摸了一下Wilson的後腦杓，站起來，向廚房那裡走去，剩Wilson留在原地瞪著自己的肚子說，｢就你會破壞氣氛。｣ 

*****  
晚餐House本來難得的說要做，結果在自家廚房晃了一圈說沒買材料，其實是因為前幾天都被他喝悶酒時當作下酒菜吃光了，就打電話叫外賣，Wilson沒什麼意見的說都可以。 

外賣來的比平常還慢，House不開心的拿口香糖條代替小費，嘴巴壞脾氣的念了一堆，Wilson眼神抱歉的對外賣小弟示意，轉身拿了一些小費給他。 

他們兩個有默契的速速解決掉晚餐，不知道在急什麼，之後在客廳看了一會兒的電視休息一下後，House以明天要上班為由要求先洗澡。 

｢這是你家，你想先洗就先洗。｣ Wilson說。 

｢看你那麼自在的樣子，我以為你當作自己家了啊。｣ House回。 

唔，的確是。Wilson心想。 

House洗澡出來，Wilson還在看電視，他沒特別跟Wilson招呼就回自己房間睡覺了。 

他本來要等Wilson的，只不過Wilson這個娘們的傢伙洗個澡慢死了，而且也不知道他在外面看電視看多久才進去洗澡，總之，House睡著了。 

他起來的契機是有個人偷偷的把手環住他的肚子，小心翼翼的靠到他身邊，蹭啊蹭的，把他蹭醒了，House迷迷糊糊的看著跑來他床上的Wilson，｢很自動啊。｣ House沙啞的說。 

｢當然。｣ Wilson自己調一個舒適的位子準備開始睡覺，就感覺到House抬起一隻手搓一下臉說，｢我睡飽了。｣ 

｢你才睡一點點而已。｣ Wilson回。 

｢沒有，我睡飽了，所以現在可以做點其他事了。｣ House用下巴磨了一下Wilson的頭頂。 

｢噢，那好吧。｣ Wilson嘴上好像有點不情願，手卻滑進House的衣服裡面探上他的皮膚。 

然後House笑了出來，｢我只是想說，來玩我問你答這個遊戲，但你今天真的~~~｣House拉著長音，Wilson急忙蓋住他的嘴巴，老天，他今天到到底要會錯意幾次？ 

｢你要問什麼？｣ Wilson趕快開口阻止House恥笑他。 

｢嗯....你同居人是怎麼樣的人啊｣？ House飄來第一個問題，Wilson黑暗中看起來特黑溜溜的眼珠盯著House，有些意外，｢噢，我沒想到你會問起他。｣ 

｢怎麼？不希望我問？｣ House回看一下Wilson。 

｢沒有啊，我不想要你生氣，只是我覺得你連提都不提他，更恐怖。｣Wilson誠實的說。 

｢你叫我不用吃他的醋，這句話還算話嗎？｣ House又問。 

｢當然。｣ Wilson點點頭，House的下巴都癢癢的。 

｢那你希望我不相信你嗎？｣ 

｢不希望。｣ 

｢所以，你的同居人，是什麼樣的人？｣ House又再問了一次。 

｢外表兇狠，內心卻好的不得了的人。｣ Wilson暖暖的笑著說，House在黑暗中眼睛卻亮的很，他看到Wilson的表情也跟著溫暖的笑起來，不過沒讓Wilson看到，他再次用下巴蹭了蹭Wilson的頭髮，｢哦～聽起來他很像我。｣ 

｢你承認你自己是內心好的不得了的人了啊？｣ Wilson調侃House。 

｢沒有，我只承認我現在想做一些色色的事了。｣ House把Wilson拉近，咬了一下他的耳朵，曖昧的低語，｢最後一個問題。｣ 

｢嗯？｣ 

｢你現在想睡覺嗎？ ｣ 該死的House竟然可以把那麼簡單的問題問的那麼色情。 

｢不想。｣ Wilson耳朵紅透的回。 

一個吻落在他的唇上，終於，他這次沒搞錯了。 

*****  
早晨起床，House看著旁邊熟睡的Wilson，輕輕搖了一下他，｢你這次會待多久？｣

Wilson揉揉眼睛的看向House，｢嗯...我也不確定。｣

House摸了一下他的頭，｢我要去醫院了，你要睡繼續睡。｣

｢唔...好。｣Wilson翻了一下身，繼續睡，突然想到什麼的大聲問House，｢外面天氣好嗎？｣

｢還不錯，怎麼？你等下要出去晃晃？｣

｢沒有，你走路小心。｣

｢拜託，我也只跌過一次你也太操心了。｣

｢有一就有二。｣

｢你不要烏鴉嘴。｣

｢拜拜，等你回來。｣

晚上House回來之後，看到Wilson買了一些菜塞到他的冰箱裡，晚餐自然由他煮，日子就這樣過的挺暇意的，不過House可沒忘記他要做的正事，所以他某天“不經意”的跟Wilson說，好像有點想Jimmy了，Wilson就說嗯，他的確也要回去看一下同居人。

Wilson和Jimmy交接之後，他和Jimmy又相處了幾天，就開始跟Jimmy說，噢，Wilson有了同居人就不要他了啊～等等云云之類的話，隔沒幾天，Wilson又出現了，反反覆覆幾次，House真的確信了他們是同一個(他才不會說這個確信的方法其實是有一次他跟蹤Jimmy到一個商場，看到出來的卻是Wilson，後來還摸到Wilson的口袋裡有一樣東西。)

House看著Wilson自己和自己交接，早上是Wilson樣，晚上是Jimmy樣；又或者早上是Jimmy樣，晚上是Wilson樣。

他在等，等Wilson會不會跟他說這件事。

然而Wilson一副沒打算跟他說這個巧合似的，總用很蹩腳的理由去彌補，House一直都是沒什麼耐心的人，況且他不了解為什麼Wilson不跟他講這件事情，所以House決定去捅破這層關係。

*****  
那天是週末，Wilson愉快的跟他說，這個假日都可以陪他，House心想那就這個週末來和你攤牌。

House一整個早上都在瞎忙，Wilson坐在客廳看著電視也順便看House到底在忙什麼，答案就是，他完全沒看出來House在幹嘛。

｢你在幹嘛？｣ Wilson忍不住問了。

｢你覺得我在幹嘛？｣ House反問。

他本來想回答他就是沒看出來才問的，但是House的反問讓他不想問了，感覺很討厭，最後他閉嘴說，｢算了。｣

然後House笑了起來朝著他過去，｢那你覺得，我現在想幹嘛？｣

｢不知道。｣ Wilson不理會坐到他旁邊的男人。

｢你在生氣嗎？｣ House的手放在Wilson的後頸揉了一下，｢沒有，要生什麼氣？｣

｢問你啊。｣ House笑笑的吻了Wilson，Wilson閉著眼回覆。

就在這個時候，House從Wilson的口袋裡摸出一個東西，Wilson感覺到口袋的東西快速的被抽出來後，怔怔的看著House手上的東西說不出任何話。

｢為什麼Jimmy的項圈在你這裡？｣ House帶著笑的問。

Wilson不知所措的看著項圈，有點驚慌失措的樣子。

｢你把Jimmy吃掉了？｣ House玩著項圈隨意的問。

｢沒、沒有，怎麼可能。｣ Wilson慌張的回答。

｢那Jimmy在哪裡？｣ 

｢跟....同居人在一起。｣ House和Wilson一起說出來。

House得逞的笑笑，｢那同居人在哪裡？我怎麼都沒看過？｣ 繼續問。

Wilson嘴巴開開合合，還是選擇不回答，House又開口，｢你喜歡你的同居人嗎？｣ 

｢我如果回答喜歡的話，你會吃他的醋嗎？｣ Wilson吸了一口氣，謹慎的看著House。

｢你是要叫我吃我自己的醋嗎？｣ 

｢.....你知道了？｣ 

｢你到底打算什麼時候告訴我？｣ 

｢告訴你什麼？｣

House開始厭煩這種狀態，｢你還要繼續裝傻？｣

｢如果我真的是Jimmy，那你不介意嗎？｣ Wilson決定再試探一下。

｢介意什麼？｣ 

｢如果我真的是Jimmy，而你又當作我真的是Jimmy，那你最近都在耍我？！！！你讓我每天戰戰兢兢的都擔心被你發現！｣ Wilson開始Jimmy來Jimmy去的胡言亂語了。

｢怪到我頭上來了？所以你真的是Jimmy？｣ 

｢怎麼可能。｣ Wilson又冷靜下來裝沒事。

｢那我把這個丟掉也沒關係囉？｣ House手拿著剛剛摸來的項圈作勢要丟到垃圾桶裡，｢反正Jimmy最近常常不見人影，我都覺得牠不是我的了。｣ 

Wilson瞬間瞪大眼緊張的想要搶回來，House故意利用身高差把手舉的高高的，不讓Wilson拿，想要項圈的那位整個貼在對方身上搶，｢喂喂喂～你太重了！｣ House措手不及的倒在地上，而Wilson，理所當然的壓在House身上，兩個人的心臟都在劇烈的跳動，趁著House還沒回神，Wilson不顧還被壓在底下的House，馬上上前拿過項圈，就在他在為自己搶到項圈而沾沾自喜時，House突然抓住他的手腕，另一隻手扣住他的後頸，讓他把注意力放在自己身上，｢嗯？還說自己不是Jimmy？｣ 

Wilson氣惱的想用嘴堵住House的嘴，House搶先一步的用手遮住他的嘴巴，彈了一下他的額頭，｢不能因為你自己不想講就用這個方式堵住我的嘴啊，雖然說用對方式了，不過不行現在，我在跟你講正經的。｣ 

Wilson把頭撇開掙脫House的手，從他身上爬起來，坐著往下看還躺在地上的House問，｢你什麼時候知道的？｣ 

｢......今天。｣ 

｢騙人。｣ Wilson秒回。

他們兩個定定的看了對方一陣停頓。

House想了一下自己該問什麼，決定先問Wilson似乎很糾結的問題，｢為什麼擔心我會介意？｣

Wilson瞥了一眼House有點不敢置信的說，｢先不說擔不擔心你介意這件事，光是你能輕描淡寫的接受自己的狗能變成人，這件事情就很不敢相信了。｣

｢我可是 Gregory · 操蛋萬物嚇不著我 · House ，有什麼好不相信？｣

｢所以你真的不介意？｣

｢介意什麼？介意你是一隻狗？會變成人？ 你變成人又不是說缺乏正常的生活機能了，你就是....｣House的手指著他在那邊轉啊轉，｢個人，好端端的正常人。｣House乾巴巴的講出來，｢況且我都把我的鋼琴當作美人兒愛撫了，你都是個人，這有什麼好介意的？｣ House聳聳肩，真的不是很在意。

｢還是說，你擔心我把你送到實驗室解剖了？｣ House開玩笑的補一句。

沒想到Wilson認真的點點頭說，｢其實這個例子很多。｣

House愣了愣，乾笑了一下，心裡暗罵這操蛋世界和人類，｢你也太不相信我了吧。｣

｢沒有，我相信，就是不知道你能不能接受這件事而已，本來想說再過一陣子，也許也不需要糾結這些事了吧。｣

｢什麼意思？｣ 警惕的問，｢你要尋找下一個“同居人”了？｣

｢不是，｣ 聽到這個不是，House放鬆了一點點，｢但是....｣ 聽到這個但是，House又重新緊繃，｢呃…先吃飯？｣ Wilson看到House的表情，感覺自己自己的胃有些緊張的扭了起來，小心翼翼的問。

媽的，Wilson竟然吊他胃口，哼了一聲當作是答應了，總覺得Wilson要告訴他的事情不是什麼好事。

*****  
在吃飯的途中，Wilson瞄了一眼House又說，｢可不可以等一下睡前在講？那時候我覺得比較自在。｣

｢不行。｣ House臭著臉回答，是想拖到什麼時候。

Wilson看著眼前的食物，突然沒有了食慾，憋了老半天，最後嘆了一口氣，｢House....你到底比較喜歡Jimmy還是我？｣

House聽到又是這個問題，臉依然臭臭的往嘴裡塞一口食物，｢這個問題到底為什麼那麼重要？｣

｢因為....我狗年齡要五歲了，五歲之後就不能自由變換型態，接下來，我不是Jimmy的身份，就是Wilson的身份，要快點確定下來。｣

House把湯匙丟一邊，把手放在桌上一副準備審問Wilson的樣子，｢所以你看不出我比較希望你是什麼型態陪在我身邊？｣

｢嗯....｣

｢為什麼會看不出來？｣

Wilson這時候的表情就像吃屎了一樣，他的手放在底下一直在摸Jimmy的項圈，｢因為...你感覺把Jimmy當家人，你給牠項圈，給牠身份，我.....什麼都沒有，你對牠很好，就算牠耍脾氣了你都沒什麼生氣過，可是我老是惹你生氣。｣

｢所以....你原本打算五歲之後，就維持Jimmy的狀態，然後我就再也看不到Wilson這個人了？｣ House聲音裡面有隱忍的怒氣。

｢嗯...其實...｣ 也不是。Wilson的也不是根本還沒說完，House就一把拽著他的手說，｢你說的對，應該在床上談論這件事的。｣ 就拉著Wilson進去他的房間裡，他粗魯的把Wilson甩到床上，自己壓了上去，本來Wilson有些害怕這樣的House，結果House只是壓在他上面死死的抱著他，沒多做什麼事。

｢House....｣Wilson吶吶的叫House，｢閉嘴。｣ House把頭埋進Wilson的頸窩拼命的呼吸，如果他沒揭穿Wilson、差一點、差一點他可能就再也見不到他了。

他想起了很多，他們的第一次見面、玩牌、第一次親吻、上床，一起過節、倒數，他的這些差點全部就要消失而去了。

Wilson的手慢慢爬上他的背，緩緩的回抱住House，上下拍拍的安撫他，又摸了一下House的頭，House艱難的吞了一口口水後，全身放鬆下來，依然賴在Wilson身上沒起來，他悶悶的開口，｢你要知道，不管你是哪種型態，你就是你，就像你一直強調我不需要吃同居人的醋一樣，你也不需要吃Jimmy的醋。｣

｢我就是我，所以我可以變成Jimmy就好了嘛~｣Wilson皮皮的說。

House兩手撐在Wilson的旁邊支起身，｢你可以，不過你不會懷念這個嗎？｣ 他吻了一下Wilson的額頭，｢還有這個，｣ 又親了一下Wilson的臉頰，｢最重要的是，我絕對不會這樣對Jimmy，｣他覆上Wilson的唇，吻了上去，撬開他的齒，給他一個火辣辣的舌吻。把Wilson親到喘不過去才退開，他額頭靠額頭的對著Wilson說，｢你敢說你不會想念嗎？｣

｢真是太糟糕了，我現在就已經開始想念。｣他湊上去又吻了House一口，｢那好吧，以後，我就這樣陪你、然後我也去考個考試當個腫瘤科醫生，這樣我們可以上班在一起、下班在一起、以後都一直在一起。｣

｢哈哈哈哈，太膩了啦。｣House大笑了一下，心裡補了一句，不過，我喜歡。

******  
House起床，看著縮在他旁邊睡覺的Wilson想，這樣多好，又用手在Wilson的皮膚上遊走，Wilson笑了起來睜開眼睛看向House，｢早啊。｣

House看著Wilson瞳孔中裡面自己的模樣，才發現自己的表情多麼溫柔，｢早。｣ 不自覺的忍不住就想親一下Wilson。

｢嗯唔唔....｣分開的時候，House又開始提問了，｢你從Jimmy變成人，需要什麼契機嗎？ ｣

Wilson突然滿臉爆紅的縮起來，不想回答House的問題，House好奇起來，｢我只是問個問題你幹嘛？｣

Wilson彆彆扭扭在床上自我掙扎的想說又不想說，最後才小小聲的說，｢就....發情期啊…｣

｢什麼？沒聽清楚。｣

｢我說，發情期！！！｣ Wilson不耐又有點害羞的大吼，就看到House討人厭的笑容，一副自信的要死又得意的要命。

｢ 發情期？｣ House的手指頭跳舞般的在Wilson身上挑逗，唇在對方的皮膚上輕啄、淺啄，｢所以你一開始看上我，是不是只是單純因為發情期想找人搞才找上我？｣

Wilson自暴自棄的用枕頭蓋住自己的頭任由House對他上下其手說，｢就不能是因為喜歡你，所以才想跟你搞嗎？｣ 他的聲音悶悶從枕頭下傳來。

以至於沒看到House有點過度燦爛的笑容，｢你不是只是因為我殘了，倒在你身上所以才看上我？還是你只是單純喜歡被壓？｣ House得意忘形的說，換來的就是Wilson突然爬起身拿枕頭砸了一下House，怒氣沖沖的走到外面，眼力好的House當然又看到Wilson臉上可疑的臉紅，｢不要走啊！｣ House還裝模作樣的在床上對著Wilson大喊，他自己躺在床上摸摸Wilson剛剛留下的餘溫，一個黑影跳了上來湊在House旁邊。

House笑了起來，｢不可以這樣哦，不可以因為不想和我溝通就變成Jimmy的樣子。｣ Jimmy撕牙裂嘴的對House做鬼臉，哼了一聲把頭撇開，尾巴在後面一甩一甩的，House看著牠的尾巴玩心大起的去拉來玩，Jimmy馬上轉頭對House低吼，也扯扯尾巴想甩掉House的手，House竟然開始在牠的尾巴上做出上下嚕動的樣子，牠用一隻手檔在自己的眼睛前不敢看這種畫面，尾巴倒是放鬆隨House玩了。

不反抗的Jimmy是無聊的，House放開手盯著Jimmy看說，｢還是不變回Wilson嗎｣？ Jimmy回頭一瞥House像是說，是啊，你能拿我怎麼樣呢。｢那這樣勒？｣ House以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扯掉了Jimmy又帶回脖子上的項圈。

說時遲那時快，House親眼目睹到Jimmy轉換的過程，才短短幾秒的時間，House還來不吃驚只聽到，｢還我！｣手上的東西就被搶走了。

他看著一溜煙又跑到外頭的Wilson，這次跟著追出去，Wilson坐在客廳抱著枕頭，手上一直摸著項圈，很明顯的在生悶氣，House故意擠在他的旁邊看他把玩手上的項圈，｢不過就是一個項圈，你在乎的程度讓我覺得有點不可思議。｣

他瞪了一個這個不解風情的傢伙，哼。

這才不是一個“項圈”這可是你送給Jimmy的第一個禮物，裡面還有寫著你的姓，當然珍惜。Wilson摸著裡面的Jimmy House想。

House看Wilson沒打算回的意思，又開啟好奇寶寶模式，｢你說你變成現在這個模樣是因為發情期，這麼說，你現在應該在發情期中？為什麼剛剛能變成Jimmy？｣

｢呃嗯...｣Wilson一改剛剛扭捏的模樣，只是就是看著手裡的項圈回答，｢我們這種會變型態的狗，發情期跟一般的狗其實也不太一樣，就是我們做為狗的狀態時，對“性”是沒感覺的，如果我們可能要有感覺，那個時候就會因此轉變成人，我們只會在人的狀態跟人做愛，不會用狗的狀態去跟狗做也不會對著人發情。｣

Wilson停了下來自己又稍微總結一下，｢也就是說，當我做為Jimmy的時候，我不會對你有什麼其他想法，只是因為我在Jimmy狀態的時候，看到你單純覺得很喜歡，這種“喜歡”的念頭，有可能產生性，我就會因此轉變成為Wilson。｣

House一隻手放在Wilson後面的椅背上，一隻手摳摳自己的臉說，｢嗯....還算聽得懂，繼續。｣

｢而當我變成Wilson的時候，我可以分辨自己到底是想要這個人還是不想要....｣｢欸，等等。｣House突然插話，｢可是你第一次見到我的時候沒有和我幹那檔事啊？ 你不想要？｣

｢蛤？那個，我想啊，當時就知道自己想的不得了了，可是我不想要讓你覺得我接近你只是為了要和你做那檔事而已，所以，如果變回Wilson的狀態沒和人搞，隔天就會變回Jimmy了，這就是為什麼你會在床上看到Jimmy的原因。｣House理解的點點頭。

｢你挑釁的在Sam前面給Jimmy帶項圈的時候，我很開心，因為你那時候聽了我的話，對Jimmy好一點，｣ Wilson靦腆的笑笑，接著又搖搖頭說，｢可是你之後因為我沒有出現而大抓狂想把紙條撕掉，我才知道你真的沒有排斥我，甚至也很希望再次和我見面。｣ House聽了在旁邊抱怨說，｢這也太犯規了，你都在監視我。｣ Wilson竟然狡黠的笑了一下，｢對，我承認。｣

｢那時候強烈的感覺又讓我再次變回Wilson了，然後....｣

｢然後你還拒絕了我那麼多次？！！！｣ House再度不滿的插話。

｢你怎麼那麼小心眼愛計較？我那時候就是...有點.....不好意思。｣

｢不好意思啥？你遇見我以前不可能沒和其他人做過啊。｣ House毫無羞恥的問。

｢沒和這麼喜歡的一起，好，你現在不要再打岔了。｣Wilson看出House又準備講什麼先伸手阻止他，拜託這種都是大剌剌的和House告白的對話，House在問東問西的都講不下去了。

｢總之就是，當我變成現在這種狀態，又有和喜歡的人做愛時，我們轉變型態的時間就變成可控的，尤其是做越多次越穩定，所以像剛剛我想變就能變，現在也是。｣ 語畢，Wilson站起來繞了House一圈變回Jimmy閃回房間裡。

House沒在闖進去逼迫Jimmy，只是坐在原地回想Wilson的話，想完之後自己露出蠢蠢的笑容，他早就準備好了。

*****

晚上的時候，Wilson若無其事的走出來，House只是看他一眼沒說什麼，Wilson又極其自然的擠在House旁邊，就算沙發上的位置上還很多，可是他已經習慣這樣觸碰著House了。

殊不知，House這個一眼底下內心無限糾結該怎麼開始，他搶了沒人在跟他搶的遙控起來開電視讓氣氛有點聲音，但電視機出現第一個吵雜聲時他又把電視關起來把遙控丟回桌上。

這時候換Wilson伸手去拿遙控器，｢不要拿那個！｣House阻止他，Wilson的手尷尬的放在空中停了一下，又不聽House的話往遙控器的方向前進，｢不要拿那個！｣ House這次有點大聲的說。

｢怎麼？會爆炸嗎？｣ Wilson的手縮回來，正經的問著House。

｢不是，因為你要拿的是這個。｣ House手上突然變出一個小小的銀色指環，塞到Wilson的手中，Wilson莫名其妙的接過，就看到中間的字。

James House

哦，這是.....Wilson懵懵的看著House。

House注意他的表情，確定他看到裡面的字之後，從他手中拿回戒指直接套上對方的無名指，霸道的說，｢以後，你帶這個。｣

不需要在吃Jimmy的醋了。

The End

****

讓我打一下小小的心得好了

其實這篇是我在2016年和2017年的連載，而且大概短短兩三個月就寫完了，  
每篇的長度真的都短短的，故事進行得很簡單卻挺完整的，  
對現在的我來說反而很佩服，現在的連載都撈撈叨叨的講一堆看起來很長卻似乎沒什麼進展(苦笑)，  
才搞得我開了一堆連載也一堆坑還沒寫完。

那時候的我很佩服寫文寫得很長的人，現在的我卻佩服那時候的自己，  
有時候也真的不知道自己寫文的功力到底有沒有進步，只知道自己越寫越長而已....(乾笑)  
當時的我對自己寫文很沒信心，老想著等以後文筆變好的時候要來改一改那時候的文章，看起來更完善、或更好看，  
現在看卻都覺得那時候的文章精簡有力，其實好像也沒那麼差。

那兩年我幾乎都處在對豪斯的熱戀期吧，產量是真的蠻高的，對他們的愛也一直很深沉，  
當時也有認識一些伙伴一起分享梗或腦洞的，整個很開心很活絡~  
而且正因為豪斯太冷了，寫起來反而特別的自在，腦洞也特別多，  
到後來卻突然發生瓶頸期，看到自己腦洞的缺陷，跳脫不出某種套路，不是不想寫，是邊寫又邊對自己懷疑。

寫文一直是我不想放棄的東西，我也曾經說過，只要坑還在，我就不會輕易離開，  
但是現實生活中的我，彷彿如同瓶頸中的我一樣，停滯不前，  
也因為這樣，產量越來越低，因為對現實生活中的狀態感到心虛，覺得現實生活中都沒搞好，怎麼還有心情寫文呢。  
所以阿，今年真的要好好加油了，不加油不行，不加油我就沒法繼續寫文了！！ ((自我打氣)

不過不用擔心沒文可以看啦～ 我庫存還有一些些（如果沒看過我首發的地方），有空都會慢慢丟上來的，  
連載的部份..... 如果你發現他停在某個地方很久，那就代表他庫存是真的沒了，要等我之後繼續寫才行~~ 

哈哈，單純就是把文丟上來之後一種有感而發而已啦，其實最開始就很想開一篇專門讓我碎念的文章，  
但A03這邊我還是不知道該怎麼用，好像有一個地方是作者的話...?  
感覺有點麻煩，所以就直接在這篇文後面打感想了。

感謝看到這邊的你~~ 我知道儘管人很少，但還是有人持續關注，真的很感謝你們。 :）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，解釋Wilson的狗生(?)

番外篇。

今天早上起來不是Wilson在他身邊而是Jimmy，他一直叫牠變回來結果牠只是咬起許久沒戴的項圈給House要他幫牠戴起來。

House拿起項圈的時候，發現他給Wilson的戒指也被串在裡面了，House聳聳肩，不知道眼前的傢伙到底想幹嘛，Jimmy乖乖坐著讓House幫牠戴上，等House一幫牠戴上之後，牠就馬上跑到門邊搔搔門要出去。House把門開了之後Jimmy就出去，又回頭看看House，要House跟上，走走停停，House一路問Jimmy去哪，Jimmy就像是裝傻般的不理他，只是一直走一直走。

｢你要體諒一個瘸子！ 要我走到哪，下次先說好不好？｣

然後Jimmy走到一個超市，House和牠一起站在門口看一下，後知後覺的發現這竟然是上次聖誕節那天他們來的啥都有萬能超市，沒想到在他家附近而已。Jimmy先走了進去，House注意到這家超市沒有特別寫禁止寵物入內，Jimmy熟門熟路的走到收銀台那邊。

這家超市說大不大，說小不小，但不知為何客人不算多，所以收銀台前面的收銀人員看起來都閒閒的，不過當Jimmy走過去的時候，收銀人員眼睛亮了起來，｢嘿！Jimmy。｣ 手摸了一下牠的頭像是打招呼，接著他看到項圈上的那個戒指，才抬頭起來看一下House。

｢嗨，我是Kutner，我們去年見過，不知道你還有沒有印象。｣

眼前這個有些拗黑的收銀人員笑的很歡樂，熱情的打招呼，對眼前一臉兇狠的人完全不在意。

House手抱胸，問Kutner，｢你知道牠？｣

Kutner笑得很神秘的說，｢我還知道牠就是他哦！｣

House的臉又徹底垮下來，｢為什麼？｣

Kutner才意識到好像哪裡不對，表情尷尬的說，｢哦…牠今天帶你來是那天到了吧。｣

｢哪天？！｣ House語氣又飆高的說，Wilson到底瞞他多少事？

｢這個啊…他自己和你說好了。｣Kutner指指後面，補了句，｢今天裡面剛好沒人。｣

House搞不清楚這一切到底是什麼鬼，還是沉著臉的點點頭，跟在Jimmy後面走進去。

進去之後，後面的狀態一改前面的模樣，後面像是澡堂？ 跟外面的澡堂沒什麼兩樣，有更衣間，有沖澡的，再進去裡面甚至還有泡湯的。

Jimmy又完全不管House的竄進沖澡的那邊，House自然跟著他過去，跟過去就看到Jimmy已經變成Wilson模樣，直接在洗澡了，而他看看自己，身上還穿著衣服，只好走回剛剛的更衣室，更衣室有一部分是臨時置放處，很大一部分是長期置物櫃，上面都有名字，還有密碼鎖，House找了一下，就看到有一櫃是James Wilson，他在密碼鎖那邊不要臉的轉自己的生日，鎖真的解開了，House心中得意了一下，開始亂翻Wilson的置物櫃看有什麼東西。

那裡面放的不過就是一些日常的換洗衣物還有毛巾而已，有幾件House也有看過，哦！他的內褲竟然也被Wilson拿來這裡了，一隻手突然伸過來把項圈擺進去，House轉頭看，Wilson全身都濕搭搭的，｢我還要泡一下湯，你等下也可以沖一下澡進來一起泡。｣ 像是知道House準備問什麼，他先開口回。

House看著走掉的Wilson又看看置物櫃，馬上急急忙忙的把身上的衣服脫掉丟進去衝到淋浴間隨便沖一下就跑到外面泡湯的地方找Wilson。

｢不要用跑的，小心滑倒。｣ Wilson看著不知道在急什麼的House說。

｢知道啦！老媽。｣ House看到Wilson之後，小心的走到Wilson旁邊，跟他坐下來一起泡，噢，老天，真舒服，House覺得他的腿和血栓簡直大大的解放了一番。

Wilson看見House的表情笑了一下，｢很舒服吧？但今天是我能最後一次來的機會了，也是你的第一次和最後一次。｣ Wilson看著四周有些淡淡的說，表情沒什麼特別的。

House按摩著自己的腿，沒講任何話，可是很用心在聽，Wilson又繼續講了，｢這邊是我成長的地方，我兩歲以前，大部分都待在這邊，我是說Jimmy的年齡，人的年齡兩歲換算起來...大概...18歲吧。｣Wilson指指剛剛置物櫃那邊，｢旁邊那邊有樓梯，我不知道你有沒有注意到，那邊上去，有房間，有一些教室。｣

｢我們兩歲以前不會轉化成人，但是我們住在這邊的全部都是會轉化的，我們就有特別授課如果轉化成人類那我們的說話，生活常識，什麼很多有的沒的都要在兩歲以前學起來，以免到時候我們出去外面鬧了個大笑話，當然也有提醒轉化地點什麼的那些，反正，你們要上課，我們也要上課。｣

｢兩歲之後，我們就會開始會轉變，代表我們有發情期那些，我們有些人會出去外面看看外面的世界，然後自己選人，也有人在這裡的時期就找到另外一個伴侶。｣ Wilson突然把自己的手抬起來，指著手臂，｢這邊有晶片，你應該看不出來，這基本上就是在我出生的時候就被植進去的。｣House在Wilson指著的地方一直來回摸，好奇的摸，又順便吃一下他豆腐，Wilson笑笑的接著講，｢父母都是會轉化的，但是五歲過後兩個同樣選擇變成狗的話，生下來的就一定是會轉化的，像我一樣。｣

｢如果五歲選擇變成狗，但是跟外面的狗一起，那生下來就是普通狗，人的話同種道理。｣

｢那你們這種不會越來越少嗎？｣ House開口問了第一個問題。

｢會啊，這邊基本上已經很冷清了，可是只要還有一兩個，這邊就不能倒，而且算起來，這邊是很多人的家，成長回憶，就算之後不管變成什麼模樣，我們都還是會回來看一下，可是只能在前面的超市，不能進來後面了。｣

｢你看到的Kutner，他算員工，我跟他是同期的，不過他小我一點，有些人希望能待在這邊繼續幫忙，就會像他一樣留下來當員工，所以他也是會轉化的，知道我是Wilson也是Jimmy很正常啦。｣ Wilson揶揄的笑一下House，他可沒漏看剛剛House在櫃檯前面超級不爽的臉。

｢然後像我父母選擇變成狗結婚的，一定要待在這邊居住，因為為了防止我在外面被生出來，不知道自己是會轉化的，沒有學習到人的生活常識，又不小心在外面無預警的變成人之類的，我們手上的晶片其實也是預防這種事，是狗還是人的狀態，系統都會顯示都會寫，要是有人突然在外面轉化，卻是無預警的狀態，我們就得趕快去找人幫忙。｣

｢我們出去之後，大部分的人都會持續關心這裡，關心這邊的下一代，所以如果他們遇到什麼突發事件，我們都盡量隨傳隨到，大概就這樣....｣Wilson看看時間，問，｢你要繼續泡嗎？ 還是起來上去晃晃？｣

House摸一下自己的腿，又看看Wilson，｢起來吧。｣

*****

他們在更衣間那邊換了換衣服，就走到置物櫃那邊Wilson打開置物櫃把項圈拿起來，也把戒指拿起來看一下戴上，之後把項圈收進口袋，這些動作似乎已經做了無數遍了。

又指指旁邊，真的有一條樓梯，也有無障礙滑坡，Wilson邊走邊介紹，｢不是每隻狗都那麼會走樓梯，像剛剛沖澡泡湯的地方，也有狗狗專用，但你剛剛不知道在急什麼，應該都沒注意到。｣

｢那你剛剛幹嘛不說？｣ House把錯怪到Wilson身上。

｢我剛剛忘了，在講其他事啊。｣ Wilson走到二樓，｢不知道有沒有人在上課，其實這上課時間也挺隨意的，畢竟現在人少，人多的話就會排課表。｣

他經過一間，｢我以前都在這邊上課，哦！裡面現在有在上課，你真幸運。｣

House看到Wilson和那個老師打了一下招呼，裡面的學生大概是十隻不同品種的狗，有大有小，大隻的甚至還在咬狗骨頭，老師在上面講話，牠在下面拼命的啃。

House指著那個狂啃狗骨頭的問Wilson，｢牠看起來都沒在上課啊？這學的起來？｣

｢不要小看牠們，我以前也是愛啃骨頭一員，狗的學習能力很快，而且牠們時常很分心，這樣很正常啦，有時候裡面還會有在吵架的勒，這隻對那隻吠，超吵的。｣ 很吵，Wilson卻說得很開心，｢他們的年紀其實也都差不多，就是品種的關係看起來有大有小而已，走吧，去樓上。｣

他們又往上走，這層看起來很像外面套房，一間一間那樣的排列過去，有一間看起來特大間，最後面是廁所，比較特別的是每個門下面都有一個狗門，Wilson走到他的房間面前，｢那間最大間的是通鋪，兩歲以前我們大家都住在那間，但兩歲後我們就有自己的房間，這上面的門牌是日期。｣

House看了一下門牌，228#3，今天。

House那麼聰明，他好像有點懂了。

Wilson摸了摸門牌，把它拔起來，｢日期就是出生的那天，在門牌上是給其他人互相幫忙提醒，也給自己提醒，#1,#2,#3，就是兩歲過後住的第一年第二年和第三年。｣

｢這個#3只會出現一天而已，那天的出現就代表我們得從這邊搬走了，我之前跟你說過的....｣

｢五歲生日。｣ House幫他接下去，Wilson頓了一下笑笑，｢對，五歲生日。｣House伸手摸了一下Wilson的臉溫柔的說，｢嘿，生日快樂。｣ 湊上去親一口。

｢唔嗯嗯..謝謝。｣Wilson分開的時候有些不好意思的笑，摸著門把用力了一下打開門。

房間不算很大，有床，也有狗窩，還有小書桌，簡單的衣櫃，House注意到他有幾件衣服被放在床上，狗窩裡面也有，他拿起來看一下，就馬上被旁邊那個在收拾的人抽走，｢跟你借一下，回去再還你。｣Wilson避開House的視線，大力大力的收拾東西裝進包包裡，House的臉不由自主的傻笑起來，他的Wilson在他沒看見的時候竟然都是這樣想他的。

東西沒有很多，Wilson一個包包就可以把他少的可憐的家當都收完了，Wilson又自顧自的開始解釋，｢我不算常住這邊，畢竟我是屬於去外面找人的，而且我幾乎也把東西都帶到你那邊了，所以東西少很正常。｣

House看著Wilson在不算大的房間晃了一圈，到處翻翻有沒有什麼遺落的，最後轉頭看了House，｢走吧，我收拾完了。｣

｢去床上躺一下。｣ House突然開口說，｢休息。｣又補充了一句。

｢噢....可以啊。｣ 變成Wilson看著House走到他的床上自動的躺著，House斜眼瞥一下他，要他過來的意思，Wilson放下手中的包包，也走過去House旁邊躺著，這是單人床，兩個大男人擠在上面小的要命，Wilson的頭靠在House的手臂上，House整個把他圈著，手有一搭沒一搭的劃在Wilson的手臂上，｢你們這裡人變那麼少，那為什麼你還是得搬離這個地方？｣

｢這是規定，不然像我這種其實也不算常回來的人，在這邊還佔空間，大家有了另一半真的很少會再回來了，除非吵架什麼的，或者是像那時候我還沒跟你攤牌的時候，我們才會在這邊待著，可是五歲後，我們都已經固定下來了，確定變成人還是狗，不能有藉口說怕被發現，也是對住在這邊的一種保護。｣

｢雖然我們彼此對彼此很信任，但正因為這樣才需要這一種尊重，不過如果你當這邊的員工依然可以繼續住在這。｣

｢這間超市也是開給一直找不到工作的人開的，就是底下超市的工作人員只會是這邊的人，不會有外人，這都是保障。｣

｢也許未來有一天，我們這種人完全沒了，那也是我們選擇的問題，我們不能因為這樣感到可惜，這些在我們上課期間就有一直提到，選擇，但其實我很早就決定說，不管你希望我是Jimmy還是Wilson的模樣，我都要選擇人的模樣，在你身邊。｣

House想到上次他以為的那件事，｢這麼說，我那時候根本白難過了？｣

｢我那時候根本還沒講完，你就自己爆走，我哪有辦法。｣

｢哼。｣ House不高興的出聲，手卻在Wilson手臂上更用力的圈起來，House舔舔嘴唇，把下巴靠在Wilson的頭上，｢那你....有想要什麼生日禮物嗎？｣

Wilson在House胸前微笑起來，｢沒有。｣

｢真的？ Gregory House開口問的！沒有嗎？｣

｢Greg....｣Wilson緩緩的開口，｢我不需要什麼生日禮物，因為帶你來這邊，介紹我成長的地方，對我來說就已經意義非凡了，我能有一個可以讓我介紹成長地方的伴侶就是最棒的禮物。｣ 講完，Wilson又用當初House見到Jimmy時，那種毫無保留充滿信任的眼神凝視著他，然後他把自己的頭抬高一點啃了一口House的下巴，｢謝謝你。｣

House把眼睛閉上滿足的吸一口氣，｢不客氣。｣也低下頭來吻一下Wilson。

兩個人就黏踢踢的互相抱著在床上溫情。

過了不知道多久House又開口問，｢你們這個有限時嗎？｣

｢今天整天搬走用好就行了，如果有人在他的那天沒來，明天就有人會幫他收拾，但是他就沒機會進來這邊自己收拾，也沒機會給自己的另外一半看這個地方，我們也只有這天可以帶另一半來看，這些都是規定，等下其實還有一些程序，要在樓下辦的。｣

｢那我們要下去了嗎？｣ House問。

｢好啊，然後我們用完就回家。｣

｢嗯，回家。｣ House溫暖的說。

******

｢所以~~他都跟你介紹完了嗎？｣ Kutner帶著笑的問，House盯著他的臉看，算了，他的臉上似乎隨時都是一個愚蠢的笑容，House瞥了一眼Wilson當作回答。

｢差不多了吧。｣Wilson幫House回答。

｢那你現在要把那個拆掉了嗎？ 你要這個狀態拆還是Jimmy的狀態拆？｣Kutner問Wilson，House在旁邊又聽的火冒三丈。

｢你們的對話可以不要這個那個、這天那天的行嗎？ 這簡直就是你們的密語。｣很明顯的，House對他們有屬於自己的一塊密語感到十分不爽。

Wilson揉了House的後頸安撫他一下，又把自己的手抬起來，｢晶片可以拆掉了啦，畢竟晶片是為了防止突發狀況，今天過後就不會有這種狀況，我們就會把他拔掉，他在問我要人形狀態拆還是Jimmy的狀態拆，Jimmy的狀態比較不會痛，所以很多人在拆的時候都是變成狗的模樣。｣

｢我這個狀態拆就好了，畢竟等一下.....還要...｣Wilson飛快的跟Kutner單眼眨一下，沒給House看到，又像是要串通什麼計謀，｢畢竟、咳咳、畢竟如果我變成Jimmy等一下House有問題的話，我不確定你會不會承受的了他。｣Wilson自己偷笑的換了一種說法。

｢哦哦哦！｣Kutner會意的點點頭，｢好。｣然後他去旁邊拿了材料工具，有麻醉工具，手術刀，簡易的小型無菌室還有一些零零碎碎的用具，看起來專業的不得了，House在旁邊都瞪大眼了，｢真的還假的，你們還有這些東西？他行不行？｣指著看起來很靠不住的Kutner，Wilson又笑起來，｢這種就是在手上劃一刀取出來而已，我之前也有幫人用過，沒那麼恐怖和危險。｣

House在旁邊屏住呼吸的看著這不到十分鐘的小型手術，他看到Wilson手被切開，裡面真的取出一個像晶片的東西，接著又看著Wilson的手被縫合，一切結束之後House深深吐了一口氣。

｢你明明就是醫生怎麼還那麼緊張？｣

｢不一樣，那些被切開的是病人，這是你。｣ 言簡意賅的解釋，卻超級溫柔浪漫的，Kutner在旁邊聽到偷笑了一下，Wilson則是有點害羞。

Kutner在旁邊把文件拿出來，開始念，｢James Wilson，狗名Jimmy House....今天要辦的是轉換手續，以及結婚登記。｣

House眨眨眼，結婚登記？他看向Wilson，Wilson又開始結結巴巴的解釋，｢我們是有人的身分、證件的，這些也全部在這邊都可以拿到申請，外面的可能沒這邊那麼好辦，我想說....你給的是戒指啊…我的名字還沒正式被改，所以.....｣

House又一把把他抱住在他耳邊小聲的說，｢今天是你的生日，你說什麼都行。｣ 說完他又瞪了一眼很明顯在偷聽的Kutner。

Kutner咳咳了兩聲裝作什麼都沒聽到也沒看到，直接問，｢Gregory House你願意成為James Wilson的丈夫嗎？｣

｢為什麼你們這邊講的跟外面的好像不太一樣？｣House完全不解風情的打斷。

｢可是法律效力是一樣的所以內容講怎樣都沒差。｣ Kutner一樣是那種看戲的笑容回答，Wilson沒好氣的瞥House一眼。

｢我願意。｣ House說，Wilson抿抿嘴開心的微微笑。

｢那James Wilson你願意成為Gregory House的丈夫嗎？｣

｢我願意。｣ Wilson說，也看了一眼House，他發現House正偷偷憋著笑容。

｢哦～好，雙方同意，這邊簽名，馬上生效。｣Kutner也毫無浪漫因子的啪了一個文件放在他們中間，Wilson瞪了他一眼，和House兩人還是馬上在上面簽名了。

Kutner看一看，收起來，拿另外一份轉換文件出來，｢James House，二月二十八日出生，五歲生日，選擇變成人類，晶片已經摘掉，有伴侶Gregory House。｣

｢想往常一樣，我得問你，你是自願變成人，還是被逼迫的？｣Kutner問。

｢沒有人能逼我，這是我的選擇。｣Wilson回。

｢很好，家的住址就是House家嘛？｣

｢對。｣

｢之後的工作？｣

Wilson看了一眼House回答，｢PPTH的腫瘤科醫生。｣

Kutner又看了看文件，｢好，你之前有特別去上專業課程，腫瘤科執照要拿到應該也不是問題，以後願意替這邊提供服務嗎？｣

｢願意。｣

｢這樣就行了。｣Kutner把文件翻一翻說，｢你還有一次機會，拜拜，要再來玩啊。｣

｢我知道，會的，謝謝。｣ Wilson好心情的說聲再見，又轉頭看了看House說，｢可以回家了。｣

House又開始不滿的問，｢還有一次機會是什麼東西？｣

｢回家就跟你說。｣

｢好吧。｣ 他們兩個手牽手慢吞吞的走回家。

路上，House又問，｢沒拆晶片會怎樣嗎？｣

｢不會怎樣，只是就有一種追蹤器在身上的感覺，所以通常大家都是會特別回去拆掉，然後正式寫那些文件，文件裡面有問說願意替那邊提供服務嗎？你剛剛看到那些醫療工具很訝異，但那些就可能是其他也是在醫院工作的同伴提供的，我們在各行各業都有同伴，大家都能彼此照應，一起維護我們最初的地方。｣

｢挺不錯的。｣ House說。

｢挺不錯的。｣Wilson附和。

******

他們回家之後，Wilson開始脫衣服、脫戒指，｢還有一次機會，指的是，這是我最後一次變成Jimmy的模樣，｣他邊脫邊解釋知道House沒耐心聽他在那邊磨磨蹭蹭的拖拉，直接進入重點，｢我想你應該會想念牠的。｣ 脫完，他又在House面前變成Jimmy的模樣，湊上去舔舔House。

House做了像以前還不知道Jimmy就是Wilson時期常做的事，大力的順牠的毛，在牠身上揉牠，跟牠玩，House甚至還開火煮東西給Jimmy吃，給自己吃。

他們吃完最常做的事就是兩個人都待在沙發上看電視，Jimmy的頭趴在House未受傷的那隻腿上，讓House順牠的毛，Jimmy閉上眼深深的聞了House的氣味，這也是牠在這個狀態最後一次聞House的味道，以後牠也聞不到那麼多細膩的味道了，牠聞的出家、聞的出愛的味道，牠張開眼看了一下House，發現House也正在看著牠。

House又指了指自己雙腳中間的空位要Jimmy兩腳搭在那邊，面對面的互看，Jimmy喬了喬位置，面對面的看著House，就看見House對牠笑得很溫柔、很帥氣、很有....愛意，然後House抱住牠，慢慢的說，｢謝謝你，找到我，把Wilson帶來我身邊。｣

The Real End


End file.
